Proposal Kebahagiaan
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: [END] Kyuhyun seorang gadis yatim piatu yang ceria bertemu dengan duo kim bersaudara dan terlibat sekelumit cinta segitiga yang rumit, siapakah yang akan di pilih kyuhyun si kakak kim kibum ataukan si bungsu kim jongin/kihyun slight kaihyun/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA.(GS)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Proposal kebahagiaan.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin

suport cast : kim heechul, dennis kim.

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

myeondong catolik crunh, seoul 2016.

matahari terlihat bersinar cerah seolah ikut merayakan kebahagiaan kedua insan yang akan segera melangsungkan upacara sakral pada hari itu, semua orang terlihat sibuk. terdengar hiruk pikuk yang terasa jelas di telinga gadis cantik dengan wajah bak boneka yang sedari tadi meremas kedua jemarinya menautkan mereka saling menguatnya, terpancar di kedua bola matanya rasa was was yang sedari tadi tak mau lepas dari hatinya, rasa khawatir jika pernikahanya gagal menjadi sebuah momok tersendiri baginya dan pastinya akan menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya.

" bagaimana dia sudah datang" tanya Cho kyuhyun gadis yang sedari tadi gelisah menanti kabar dari sang calon suami yang tak memberikan kabar padanya, sesekali dia melihat pintu yang tertutup berharap seseorang memberikan kabar tentang keberadaan suaminya sekarang dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas dan berharap.

" dia belum juga datang kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu denganya?" tanya sahabatnya baiknya kim heechul gadis cantik dengan surai hitam sepinggulnya itu ikut meremat jemarinya dengan cemas seraya menatap kyuhyun,sambil mengeleng pasrah.

" bagamana ini...bagaimana ini...apa yang harus aku lakukan" teriak kyuhyun tak terkendali sambil mondar mandir tak jelas menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. ia bahkan tak kesulitan melakukanya dengan gaun pengantinnya yang panjang menyapuh lantai dengan sedikit aksen renda transparan di bagian atasnya dengan belahan dada yang sedikit rendah dan terlihat jelas bagian punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan kulit mulus sehalus porselen di sana dan di bawahnya terdapat sebuah pita putih dengan bahan yang sedikit berbeda dengan aksen corak yang semakin membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna dengan sanggul yang terlihat anggun di kepalanya yang tersemat sebuat tiara kecil sebagai penahan cadar semakin menambah kecantikan seorang cho kyuhyun.

" apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya, kyu?!" heechul mencoba menyuarakan pemikiranya.

dengan segera kyuhyun terdiam mematung seolah tersadar akan kebodohannya sendiri.

" ya ampun bagaimana aku bisa lupa" ungkapnya terkejut karena tidak memikirkan untuk menghubungi calon suaminya dengan ponselnya, kyuhyun mengutuk kebodohannya seraya menepuk dahinya keras dan menyisakan gurat kemerahan di sekitarnya.

melihat tepukan keras yang di lakukan kyuhyun pada dahinya seketika membuat heechul meringis, mungkin kyuhyun akan menyadari rasa sakitnya nanti jika dia sudah tenang. karena kepanikan, sahabatnya-kyuhyun-bahkan telah melakukan kebodohan tanpa disadarinya yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya. cepat-cepat kyuhyun mencari benda persegi yang kemungkinan akan menyelamatkan pernikahannya bila keberuntungan ada di pihaknya.

setelah berhasil menyambar benda persegi yang di tergeletak pasrah di sebelahnya dengan penuh hasrat kyuhyun mulai menekan tombol yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Dia menunggu panggilan itu terhubung.

ttuutt...

ttuutt...

tersambung setelah deringan kedua akhirnya, sedikit kyuhyun mulai bisa bernafas lega, syukurlah calon suaminya itu masih hidup dan bukannya terkena masalah atau mengalami kecelakaan di jalan.

" hallo...ada apa kyu?!" ucap suara datar di seberang line dengan nada tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Kembali perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi kyuhyun.

geram tentu saja dan sangat kesal setengah mati mendengar nada datar calon suaminya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya seraya menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya, perlahan dia mulai menarik nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya. sementara heechul yang melihat gelagat berbahaya dari sahabatnya tanpa di suruh dua kali dia menutupi telinganya dengan segera dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kyuhyun, kebiasaan jika si evil sedang marah dia akan langsung menyemprot si pembuat masalah dengan suara delapan oktafnya yang mampu membuat gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya bisa pecah. sebelum gendang telinganya tak terselamatkan mendengar teriakan ultrasonik mematikan milik kyuhyun, heechul lebih baik memilih menyingkir dari ruangan.

" yak...kau bodoh atau idiot, cepat datang kesini sekarang juga, kau lupa ini hari apa hah...ini hari PERNIKAHAN kita, BRENGSEK cepat datang atau kita batalkan semua ini dasar KIM idiot SIALAN" teriaknya kyuhyun nyaring menekankan dua kata umpatan BRENGSEK dan SIALAN di sela percakapannya yang menandakan kekesalanya telah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan seketika pangilan di putus sepihak olehnya " dasar laki-laki, BODOH...di taruh di mana sih otaknya?!" sungutnya lagi dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersengal-sengal menahan kesal dan kyuhyun melempar ponselnya yang tidak bersalah itu ke sembarang tempat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **Flasback.**

panti asuhan..., 2011

" eonni, cepat bangun bukanya kau akan bekerja sekarang, ppalliwa...palli ireona" ucap gadis cilik sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis yang terlihat masih memejamkan matanya dan bergelung nyaman di bik selimut tak ingin di ganggu di dalam selimut.

" sebentar lagi dalli-ah eonni masih ngantuk, 5 menit lagi oh..." ucapnya dengan suara serak seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal berusaha mengenyahkan suara berisik yang menganggunya.

" eommaaaa,...eonni tidak mau bangun" ucap gadis cilik bernama dalli itu berteriak kencang memanggil ibu kepala panti asuhan.

" kyunnie, cepat bangun atau eomma seret kau sekarang juga" teriak ibu panti yang bernama Cho shin ae.

" baiklah...baiklah...aku sudah bangun, aku sudah bangun" teriak kyuhyun sangat kesal seraya menendang selimutnya kasar hingga jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya, sementara bocah kecil bernama dalli itu berlari keluar menghindar dari serangan dan amukan singa betina yang tidurnya terganggu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lucu, mengejek kyuhyun dengan wajah senangnya.

" aissh...dasar setan kecil" umpat kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah bocah cilik itu. perlahan kyuhyun menenteng handuk dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi, paginya benar-benar buruk ia bahkan tak sempat melakukan ritual pagi sebelum bangun tidurnya, tanpa sengaja iris selelehan karamel bening miliknya menatap jam dinding kecil dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang menunjukan pkl 08.30 kst.

" sial aku terlambat" teriaknya heboh berlari cepat ke kamar mandi, tak sampai lima menit kyuhyun keluar lagi dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

" jangan tergesah-gesah sayang kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri nanti" teriak Shin ae dari arah dapur. Benar saja tak lama berselang terdengar bunyi gedebum keras dari kamar kyuhyun yang menandakan sebuah benda berat telah menabrak benda berat lainnya dan saling berbenturan keras.

" aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" teriak kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, sementara Shin ae hanya bisa mengeleng pelan melihat kebiasaan ajaib anak asuh kesayanganya itu setiap pagi yang tidak pernah berubah.

" aku pergi eomma..." ucapnya seraya mencium pipi Shin ae dan mencomot roti tawar di meja dengan tergesah.

" ya...kenapa kepalamu kyunnie?" tanya shin ae heran melihat ruam kemerahan di dahi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir dengan polosnya.

" tadi tidakk sengaja mencium meja eomma" ucapnya sekenanya seraya berlari keluar rumah. Melihat itu shin ae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya yang telah tumbuh dewasa berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, ia bahkan masih ingat saat kyuhyun sampai di sini 20 tahun yang lalu, ia dibiarkan menangis dalam kegelapan malam sendirian, kyuhyun di buang oleh orang tuanya sendiri saat usianya tiga tahun, shin ae mendesah lelah.

" kini gadis kecilku bahkan telah dewasa" ucapnya seraya menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja jatuh saat ia kembali bernostalgia tentang, anak kesayangannya yang telah di adopsinya itu.

[~Lizz_L L~]

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar bis, setengah jam ia tak sampai di perusahaan itu maka pekerjaan impiannya akan hilang tak berbekas dan ia pasti akan sangat menyesal sekali karena dengan bekerja di perusahaan itu mungkin kehidupannya dan adik-adiknya di panti asuhan bisa lebih terjamin.

" yak... kau, cepat tangkap dia" teriak seorang pemuda sambil melemparkan sepatunya yang tanpa sengaja menyapa wajah kyuhyun dengan tidak elit menyebabkan gadis malang itu terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh. padahal niat awal pemuda itu hanya ingin melempar sepatunya ke arah pencuri yang membawa tasnya kabur.

Kyuhyun yang tak tau apa-apa serta mendapat serangan di pagi hari menatap kesal ke arah pemuda yang melemparkan sepatunya dengan tidak sopan arah wajahnya." dasar manusia brengsek" umpat kyuhyun dalam hati.

" yak...apa-apaan kau, kau ingin mati ya" sungut marah kyuhyun menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan raut wajah tak suka.

" aissh...kau ini bodoh sekali harusnya kau menangkap pencopet itu, bukankah aku sudah berteriak tadi, kau tau dia merampok seluruh hartaku kenapa kau malah membiarkanya lolos sih" ucap namja itu dengan nada menyalahkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya kenapa juga malah dia yang di marahi harusnya kan pemuda itu yang bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun mengetatkan gerahamnya menghirup udara dalam-dalam kedalam paru-parunya.

" YAK...LAKI-LAKI IDIOT TIDAK PUNYA OTAK, SEHARUSNYA KAU MENYESAL DAN MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU, KAU LIHAT AKU MIMISAN GARA-GARA SEPATU BODOHMU ITU, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYALAHKANKU KARENA PENCOPET SIALAN YANG BAHKAN AKU TAK MENGENALNYA, JIKA AKU TERLAMBAT DAN GAGAL MENDAPAT PEKERJAAN AKU AKAN MENGUTUKMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU, SIALAN BRENGSEK" teriak kyuhyun berapi-api seraya menyeka darah yang sejak tadi merembes di hidung mancungnya dengan kasar dan berbalik pergi setelah puas mengatai pemuda kurang ajar itu.

sementara pemuda itu terdiam syok mendengar umpatan gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya, dia menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan tatapan takjub, baru kali ini ia menemui seorang gadis yang berani berkata kasar dan membentaknya dengan keras tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali oleh pesona dan ketampanannya. tanpa sadar namja itu memegang dadanya erat merasakan debaran dasyat yang baru ia rasakan.

" Wah...DAEBAK, perasaan apa ini, apa aku sudah gila kenapa dadaku bisa berdebar-debar seperti ini " bisiknya pada angin karena memang hanya ada dia sendiri berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh dengan pandangan menerawang menatap kepergian kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari hadapanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah getaran halus menyadarkan dirinya dari fantasi liar tentang gadis yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

" yak...bodoh sekali,kenapa aku malah diam saja, namanyapun aku tidak tau, yak...kim jongin kau benar-benar bodoh, idiot aarrrggghh..." teriaknya frustasi menyadari kebodohanya. di ambilnya handphone dari saku celananya.

" yeoboseo,..." ucapnya lemah tanpa semangat.

" kau dimana sekarang, kenapa kau tak memberi tauku jika kau sudah kembali dari jepang dasar bocah" ucap datar laki-laki di seberang line dengan nada dingin mengintimidasi.

" uh...bisakah kau rubah nada datar sedingin esmu itu hyung, kau membuatku kedinginan ckckck" balas jongin kesal, sedikit hiperbolis.

" cepat datanglah ke rumah, dennis hyung sebentar lagi akan menyusul jangan mampir kemana-mana dan langsung pulang, eomma sangat merindukanmu, setelah ini aku juga akan langsung menyusulmu mengerti, hitam " ucap namja di seberang sana lagi dengan nada dingin tanpa basa-basi.

" ya...ya...aku mengerti dan berhenti memanggilku hitam, dasar muka datar ckckck" balas jongin berdecak sebal dan tersenyum kemudian seraya mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpan dalam saku celananya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" apa kau bercanda, nona" ucap seorang laki-laki setelah melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik bahkan cenderung terlihat mengenaskan bajunya kusut, tatanan rambutnya awut-awutan dengan benjol kemerahan merajai dahinya dan hidungnya yang tersumpal tisu karena darah yang tak kunjung reda dari sana.

" n-ne...m-maafkan saya" ucap kyuhyun sedikit canggung menatap pemuda datar di depannya, sadar jika penampilanya benar-benar tidak layak untuk di perlihatkan pada siapapun, kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dalam seraya membenarkan penampilannya.

Laki-laki itu, kim kibum melihat penampilan kyuhyun mulai dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Menilai seorang cho kyuhyun.

" haruskah aku meluluskanmu nona Cho kyuhyun-sii" tanya kibum retoris.

" lihat saja dirimu, penampilanmu bahkan lebih buruk dari petugas kebersihan yang bekerja disini, masih pantaskah kau menampakan dirimu disini, menjaga penampilanmu saja kau tidak becus. mana mungkin aku bisa menerima karyawan sepertimu, lagi pula kau sudah terlambat selama...10 menit aku tak punya waktu lagi sekarang kau bisa pergi, aku tak pernah bisa mentolerir seorang yang tak bisa menghargai waktu" ucapnya angkuh dengan nada meremehkan dan sesekali melihat jam tanganya, seolah memberi kesan jika dia adalah orang yang paling sibuk sedunia.

perasaan bersalah dan tak enak yang sejak tadi dirasakan kyuhgun sejak tadi langsung menghilang begitu saja dan berganti dengan rasa marah dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu saat mendengar kibum berkata pedas tanpa mengetahui apapun yang terjadi padanya dan dengan seenaknya menghakiminya, memangnya dia siapa, tuhan...bah, ini sangat memuakan untuk seorang cho kyuhyun.

" ah...maaf sebelumnya karena telah membuang waktumu yang sangat berharga tuan, aissh...brengsek, kenapa aku begitu sial sekali pagi ini, terjatuh bertemu dengan pemuda gila sekarang aku harus mendapat hinaan dari orang yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentangku ini sangat mengesalkan, yak... kau tuan "KIM KIBUM" yang terhormat maaf karena gadis menjijikan ini datang kepadamu dengan tidak sopan dan berpenampilan ala kadarnya serta tidak layak dan jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi bisakah kau menolakku dengan kata-kata sopan tanpa harus menghinaku terlebih dulu, memangnya kau siapa berani berkata kasar padaku, asal kau tau saja hariku sudah buruk tanpa harus kau tambahi dengan ocehanmu yang memuakan, aku memang gadis yatim piatu miskin, aku bahkan tidak bisa membeli baju layak seperti katamu tapi haruskah kau menghinaku seperti ini, aku juga manusia, tidakah kau keterlaluan mengatakan tanpa tau hal yang sebenarnya wahai yang terhormat tuan KIM yang agung, maaf sudah mengangu harimu, tuan angkuh, semoga harga dirimu tidak runtuh hanya karena mulut seksiku ini. permisi" ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan kekesalannya di tempat yang tepat, cepat kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri meningalkan seorang Kim kibum yang terlihat diam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan

Tak berapa lama senyum membunuh andalannya tersunggih di bibirnya semerah plumnya.

" dia...gadis yang menarik..." bisik kibum pada dirinya sendiri menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan sejuta senyum penuh arti yang menghias bibirnya.

" presdir, kakak anda menelpon, dia berpesan pada saya untuk memberitahu bahwa anda diminta untuk segera menemuinya" ucap seorang gadis cantik, sekertarisnya

" katakan akau akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit" jawab kibum seraya membereskan meja kerjanya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba kibum teringat sesuatu.

" sulli tunggu sebentar, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" tanya kibum menghentikan langkah kaki sulli seolah meminta kesediaan sekertarisnya untuk membantunya

" ne...apa yang bisa saya bantu presdir" tanya sulli sambil tersenyum ramah.

" bisahkah kau mencarikan alamat nona Cho kyuhhun" tanya kibum pada akhirnya. meski sedikit bingung akhirnya sulli menyangupinya.

" baik, presdir besok datanya akan ada di meja anda" ucap sulli mantap.

" terima kasih, kau bisa pergi sekarang" ucap kibum dengan seringaian yang terkembang di bibirnya.

" kalau boleh tau, ada keperluan apa anda ingin mencari nona Cho bukanya anda sudah menolaknya" tanya sulli penasaran.

" bukan hal besar...hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" ucap kibum berteka-teki.

" ah...baiklah saya permisi kalau begitu" ucap sulli seolah paham apa yang baru saja di sampaikan kibum dan gadis itu beranjak pergi dengan senyum yang tersungih cantik di bibirnya setelah membungkuk hormat pada kibum.

mendengar kesangupan sulli tak bisa di pungkiri rasa senang mengelayuti hatinya entah kenapa kibum rasanya telah menemukan hal langkah yang membuat adrenalinya seakan tertantang dengan sebab yang bahkan tak di ketahuinya.

" Cho kyuhyun...kyuhyun..." ucapnnya lugas seolah tengah merapal mantra kemudian kibum tersenyum seperti orang gila.

" hentikan itu kim kibum kau bahkan terlihat bodoh sekarang" monolognya seraya mengusap tengkuknya aneh, kibum menyadari dirinya mulai terlihat konyol bahkan di pertemuannya yang pertama dengan kyuhyun, gadis gila kasar dengan suara melengking yang mengatainya tanpa ampun dengan serentetan kata-kata kasarnya.

" sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya?!" bisik kibum lagi.

TBC or NEXT

Ini adalah fic ku yang udah lama, jamannya lizz masih bocah ingusan tapi gak ileran oke abaikan itu, lizz kepikiran buat update ulang dengan merombak sebagaian isi gak semuanya hanya menambahkan yang perlu dan mengurangi yang gak perlu dan menganti castnya, sebenarnya cast utama disini siwon berhubung karakter kibum dan siwon beda jauh makanya lizz rubah semua karakter mereka, fic ini udah pernah lizz publish di FB dan di BLOG pribadi milik lizz sampai TAMAT jadi kali ini lizz mau pasang **TARGET** jika **REVIEW** lebih dari **20** maka fic ini bakal lizz publish cepat extra kilat kalau gak ya udahlah lizz bakal publish suka-suka lizz hehehe

Anyeong^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Proposal kebahagiaan.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin

suport cast : kim heechul, dennis kim.

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

panti asuhan, 15 oct 2011

" ya...kim ryeowook berhenti berlari, cepat kesini jangan mengangu dalli lagi" teriak kyuhyun menatap bocah tujuh tahun itu dengan gemas. sementara bocah cilik yang di sapa akrab dengan nama wookie itu malah terkikik geli melihat bocah perempuan cilik yang tengah menangis karena boneka kesayangannya di rebut oleh wookie yang memainkanya seperti pesawat terbang.

" eonni, bonekaku...eonni" rengek dalli sambil menarik ujung kaos yang di kenakan kyuhyun.

Kyuhhun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar sangat lelah karena kurang tidur dan harus lebih giat mencari info dan lowongan pekerjaan karena proposal kerjanya di tolak dengan tidak manusiawi oleh seorang namja sombong yang naik peringkat menjadi orang yang paling di bencinya sejak beberapa hari yang lali, kyuhyun merasa kesal dan marah karena harga dirinya di injak-injak sedemikian rupa hingga tak berbentuk nyaris seperti debu.

" baiklah...tunggu disini ya eonni akan mengejar wookie dan mengambilkan bonekamu, jangan menangis oh..." ucap kyuhyun menenangkan gadis kecil berkurcir dua itu sambil mengusap bulir bening di mata mungil dalli. Kyuhyun menyingsingkan lengan bajunya seraya berancang-ancang untuk mengejar wookie yang terlihat semakin senang dan tertawa lebar sambil melompat-lompat dan mengayun-ayunkan boneka kelinci yang dia pegang.

" ayo nuna tangkap wookie, kalau bisa" tantang wookie mengejek dengan cengiran khasnya.

" astaga...kenapa di panti asuhan ini isinya setan kecil semua sih ckckck" decaknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" kesini kau bocah nakal awas ya jika tertangkap nuna akan mengelitikimu sampai puas" teriak kyuhyun mulai berlari mengejar wookie yang malah terlihat kesenangan karena di kejar-kejar kyuhyun, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah manik hitam segelap malam terlihat menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan tertarik seiring dengan pergerakan kyuhyun dan intetaksinya dengan anak-anak kecil yang mulai mengerubutinya menerbitkan seulas senyum di bibirnya, garis rahang tegasnya terlihat berkedut singkat seolah menambah aura ketampanannya.

Shin ae mengernyit bingung tatkala mendapati seorang laki-laki yang berdiri diam menatap sekumpulan anak-anak dengan raut wajah tertarik.

" maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap shin ae karena mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan yang terlihat asing di matanya.

" oh...maaf apa saya menganggu" balas kibum sopan meski sedikit terkejut saat shin ae menegurnya.

" perkenalkan nama saya kim kibum senang bertemu dengan anda" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya ke arah shin ae, sementara shin ae menatap kartu nama itu sedikit terkejut, kenapa orang sehebat kim kibum bisa datang ke panti asuhannya.

" tidak apa-apa, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu atau apa anda kesini untuk mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka ataukah ada maksud lain?" tebak shin ae menyuarakan isi pikiranya dan tersenyum untuk menyamarkan rasa terkejutnya atas kedatangan kibum yang sama sekali tak di duga sebelumnya.

" ah...kurang lebih seperti itu nyonya" balas kibum kemudian, niat awal kibum datang ke panti asuhan ini hanya ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu, Cho kyuhyun. tapi setelah melihat hal-hal menakjubkan terjadi di depan matanya pikiranya sedikit berubah ia ingin sekali mengadopsi salah satu dari anak yang menjadi objek pandangannya sejak tadi.

" tentu saja boleh, apa ada anak yang menarik minat anda tuan kim" tanya shin ae penasaran sambil tersenyum ramah.

" tentu ada, bisakah saya langsung membawanya pulang saat ini juga?!" ucap kibum sambil menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang berkumpul di sekitar kyuhyun karena ikut mengelitiki bocah cilik bernama wookie. Shin ae mencoba melihat arah telunjuk jari yang di arahkan kibum.

" ah...itu mungkin saja jika anak itu langsung bersedia, apa bocah berkuncir itu yang anda maksud?!" tanya shin ae memastikan anak yang di maksud kibum, sejujurnya saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul menjadi satu jadi tidak memungkinkan shin ae untuk menebak anak mana yang di inginkan oleh kibum.

" bukan...tapi yang aku maksud adalah gadis itu, Cho kyuhyun, bisakah aku memilikinya" ucap kibum santai memamerkan senyum khasnya, senyum pembunuh yang sukses membuat shin ae melongoh tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan kibum.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bandara incheon, 15 okt 2011

hiruk pikuk suasana bandara siang itu sangatlah ramai, terlihat tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan langkah anggun. sedikit raut wajah angkuh tersemat disana. sesekali yeoja itu menoleh seolah mencari sesuatu membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungnya yang menampakan seluruh permukaan wajah cantiknya. tak lama berselang terlihat seorang laki - laki berlari sambil mengangkat banner tinggi- tinggi bertuliskan namanya. dengan keangkuhan yang melekat pada dirinya, gadis itu melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menuju arah namja yang hilang timbul di keramaian sambil sesekali menaikan kepalanya mencari seseorang.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu yang diam menatapnya, terkejut.

" kim sa eun-ssi, benarkah anda nona kim sa eun" tanyanya memastikan jika gadis yang ada di depannya ini adalah gadis yang memang harus dia jemput.

" tentu...ayo pergi." ucapnya singkat seraya menyerahkan troli yang berisi koper-kopernya kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang terlihat mematung sesaat kemudian berjalan mengekorinya dalam diam.

" kibum oppa, aku kembali kuharap kau tidak terlalu merindukanku" bisiknya pada angin yang samar-samar menyapu wajahnya yang terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis bahagia, dengan pasti ia mulai memasuki mobil jemputanya dengan sikap anggun layaknya seorang putri.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

panti asuhan, 15 oct 2011

" aishh...aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus, laki-laki itu otaknya sudah tidak waras, dia gila...eomma, lakukan sesuatu mana mungkin aku mau di adopsinya, umur kami bahkan tak terpaut jauh mana mungkin aku memiliki appa sesusiaku,dia gila dan dia adalah orang kejam yang mengataiku, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang semacam itu eomma" teriak kyuhyun tak terima saat mendengar keinginan kibum untuk mengadopsinya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kibum dengan jari terlunjuknya dengan sangat tidak sopan, sementara kibum hanya terdiam di sudut dengan sikap tenangnya, meski kibum sedikit ngeri juga jika kyuhyun akan datang padanya dan menyerangnya dengan beringas dan sesekali kibum ingin tertawa saat melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya sambil jejingkrakan menarik tangan shin ae, sementara shin ae hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan coba menenangkan kyuhyun.

" tuan kim, sepertinya anda tidak bisa mengadopsi kyuhyun, karena kyuhyun sudah menjadi anak angkatku, tidak bisakah anda memilih anak yang lain" tanya shin ae berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kibum.

" ya...ya...lagipula aku tidak sudi memanggilmu ayah, sialan" umpat kyuhyun masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian saat penolakan dirinya di perusahaan kibum dulu.

" kyuhyun" shin ae melirik kyuhyun tajam karena mendengar ucapan bernada sangat tidak sopan dari gadis itu, sementata kyuhyun hanya melengos dan meminta maaf dengan suara kecil, sangat kecil nyaris tak terdengar karena tidak ikhlas.

" tidak nyonya, saya hanya menginginkan dia, jika anda bersedia memberikan kyuhyun pada saya, saya akan memberikan donasi besar untuk panti asuhan ini, bukan berarti saya berniat untuk membeli kyuhyun, saya hanya sekedar ingin bermaksud baik, karena saya tertarik dan hanya menginginkan kyuhyun tidak dengan yang lainnya, lagipula saya tak berniat menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai anak, saya hanya ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan itu saja karena dalam keluarga kami, kami hanya memiliki saudara laki-laki saja, jadi silahkan pikirkan penawaran saya, permisi, oh ya satu lagi ini" ucap kibum menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada shin ae, shin ae menerimanya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya melihat nominal yang tertera di secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah cek. setelah itu kibum membungkukan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan shin ae yang terkejut setengah mati melihat berapa jumlah angka nol di dalam cek tersebut, tak percaya.

" astaga..., eomma pasti sedang bermimpi" ucapnya seraya mengerjapkan matanya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan lutut uang melemas tak percaya jika dia akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini.

" eomma, apa eomma baik-baik saja...eomma" teriak kyuhyun khawatir pada ibunya yang jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang melotot dan bibir terbuka lebar. pemandangan yang sangat horor menurut kyuhyun.

"Eomma...yak...eomma kenapa denganmu" teriak kyuhyun panik saat shin ae tiba-tiba pingsan setelahnya.

" eomma...astaga...eomma" teriak kyuhyun menepuk pipi shin ae cemas.

" halo...halo...kyu, bibi.." sapa seorang gadis mungil dengan senyum khasnya melengang masuk tanpa permisi sambil terus menjilati lolipop yang memang menjadi makanan kesukaannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu sejak kematian seseorang yang amat dia cintai.

melihat shin ae terbaring dengan wajah pucat gadis itu berlari menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah sama khawatirnya seperti kyuhyun.

" kyu kau apakan bibi, kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini, apa kau menjahilinya? apa yang terjadi?" cerca heechul melemparkan berbagai macam tuduhan pada kyuhyun yang memang sangat berdasar karena kyuhyun memang terkenal dengan keusilannya.

" aisshh...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang heechulie, sekarang bantu aku memindahkan eomma ke kamar" jawab kyuhyun cepat, dengan cekatan kedua gadis itu memindahkan shin ae ke kamarnya setelaj sampai kyuhyun memberikan air putih pada shin ae setelah wanita paru baya itu sadar.

" astaga...mana tadi ceknya apa aku sungguh tidak berhalusinasi" tanyanya lagi memastikan bahwa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah mimpi belaka di siang bolongnya.

" ya...kyuhyunnie, kau harus memikirkan tawaran tuan kim sekali lagi, kau tidak perlu bekerja keras dan panti asuhan ini juga akan bertahan dengan bantuan dana dari tuan kim, ini bukan hal yang akan kau dapatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ini kesempatan yang tak boleh kau sia-siakan" ucap shin ae berapi-api seolah telah mendapat kembali semangatnya yang sempat menguap ke udara tadi.

" yak...eomma kau ingin menjualku oh, apa aku terlalu membebanimu sehingga kau ingin mengusirku sekarang juga" teriak kyuhyun tak terima mendengar jika shin ae sangat setuju dengan tawaran kibum, sebuah tepukan keras melayang langsung ke arah jidat kyuhyun yang menyisahkan ruam merah disana.

" yak...eomma sakit, apa yang kau lakukan sih" teriak kyuhyun kesal bernada kurang ajar sambil mengusap dahinya pelan.

" tunggu...tunggu bibi, kyunnie, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini" tanya heechul yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik perdebatan kyuhyun dan shin ae yang sama sekali tak di mengertinya. tanpa ragu shin ae menjelaskan duduk permasalahan pada heechul dengan semangat yang membara sementara heechul terlihat menyimak dengan antusias terlihat sekali binar di matanya.

" wah...kyuhyunnie kau benar-benar beruntung, ku rasa si kim itu menyukaimu, ini kesempatan emas bagimu, kau harus menyetujuinya kurasa tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran tuan kim, hidupmu bisa terjamin kau bisa kuliah lagi dan panti asuhan ini mendapat bantuan dana, bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan untukmu sekaligus untuk panti asuhan ini" ucap heechul logis yang memandang kyuhyun dengan binar dimatanya.

" beruntung kepalamu, kalian berdua sama-sama gilanya aisshh...memang penawaran yanh sangat mengiurkan tapi dia adalah pria menyebalkan, aku tak ingin harga diriku di injak-injak olehnya lagi mengerti" ucap kyuhyun geram dan berlalu meningalkan mereka berdua yang terdengar membalas umpatan kyuhyun dengan sikap malas.

" biarkan saja dia bibi nanti juga dia akan menyetujuinya" ucap heechul santai seakan mengerti tabiat kyuhyun, sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun di kenalnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" masuk,tidak,masuk,tidak,masuk..." ucap kyuhyun menghitung seraya mencabuti sebuah bunga yang kelopaknya hampir hilang sempurna.

" ah...Tidaaakkk...ini kutukan..." teriaknya frustasi dengan pilihanya yang jatuh pada kata "masuk" yang sama sekali tak di inginkanya. sekali lagi ia menatap gerbang yang tinggi menjulang seperti istana itu. sekali lagi keraguan hinggap di hatinya pasalnya sudah satu minggu tawaran itu di berikan dan kyuhyun tak yakin jika kim kibum masih mengingatnya, pasalnya kyuhyun baru menyadari jika tawaran kibum memang sangat menguntungkan untuknya dan panti asuhan milik ibu angkatnya itu dan tidak ada salahnya kyuhyun membanti shin ae yang saat ini memiliki kesulitan soal keuangan.

kyuhyun masih berjongkok di depan gerbang dengan tatapan memelas seperti anjing yang terbuang sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang mulai kusut.

" oh...kau gadis yang waktu itu kan" ucap pria bersurai coklat itu dengan nada senang dan antusias karena mendapati si gadis cinta pertamanya sedang berjongkok di depan rumahnya, sementara kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda menyebalkan yang tempo hari melempar sepatu jelek kearah wajahnya, awal dari semua kesialan yang di dapatnya hari itu.

" oh...kau, kenapa...kau bisa ada di sini" tanya kyuhyun tak kalah terkejutnya.

" aku tinggal disini, lalu kau sendiri kesini untuk apa, apa kau mencariku" tanya kim jongin, pemuda berkulit tan seksi itu kembali tersenyum sumringah dengan suara senang yang tak bisa di hilangkan dari nada suaranya.

" kau tinggal di sini, apa kau kenal dengan kim kibum?!" pekik kyuhyun berusaha menekan nada terkejutnya saat mendapati namja tengil itu tinggal di rumah besar ini juga, tiba-tiba firasat buruk menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

" iya...tentu saja aku mengenalnya dia adalah kakakku, dia kim kibum adalah kakakku" jawab jongin yang kerap di sapa dengan sebutan kai itu menjawab santai pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya. sesuai dengan firasat kyuhyun, jika dua manusia yang menyebabkan kesialannya hari itu adalah kakak beradik yang tinggal di satu rumah yang sama, lengkap sudah penderitaannya jika hal itu benar, membayangkan dirinya hidup dengan duo saudara kandung itu pasti tak akan menyenangkan, bisa di pastikan hidupnya akan jauh dari kata ketenangan bila dia begabung dan menyetujui apa yang kibum inginkan dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga aneh mereka, itu merupakan awal mimpi buruknya dari yang terburuk, kini terlihat jelas sekali jika awan mendung dan halilintar bergelayut rendah di atas kepalanya dan dengan keras kyuhyun berteriak.

" TTIIIIDDDDAAAAKKK" teriaknya dengan suara ultrasonik yang bahkan bisa menulikan teliga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" hei...berhentilah, kenapa kau berteriak, kau tidak sedang gila kan?!" tanya jongin sangsi dengan tingkat kewarasan kyuhyun, mendengar itu kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam pada kai yang terkikik setelahnya, bahkan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat seram saat melotot padanya malah terlihat lucu di mata kai.

" oh...ya namamu siapa?" tanya kai masih sedikit tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun seraya memicingkan matanya curiga.

Dan tak berapa lama lagi tatapan mata kyuhyun seakan kosong mungkin sekarang nyawanya sudah hilang dan meninggalkan tubuhnya, menguap di udara.

" hei...cho kyuhyun, saranghaeyo...aku menyukaimu, ayo kita menikah" ucap kai dengan nada santai saat mengucapkan lamarannya pada kyuhyun tanpa beban seolah kata-kata itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Kyuhyun mentap kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia mengerjab sekali, dua kali mencoba memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sedanh tidak bermasalah atau rusak, tanpa sadar ia terkekeh pelan entah apa yang ia tertawakan, ia merasa bahwa takdir sedang mempermainkanya rasanya semakin aneh ketika melihat pemuda di depannya itu yang ikut-ikutan tidak waras sama seperti kakaknya dan sama sepertinya juga, ah...rasanya kyuhyun perlu berbaring atau seseorang bisakah menampar wajah tan milik kai yang sedang menyeringai senang saat menatapnya seperti saat ini.

" kau gila" ucap kyuhyun lirih dan jatuh pingsan karena kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan sedikit berputar-putar, kyuhyun lemas dan tak sadarkan diri karena terkejut melihat kegilaan kedua kakak beradik kim itu dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat berhasil mengobrak-abrik hidupnya dengan mudah membuat segalanya terasa sulit.

TBC.

"ah...anyeong lagi nih, akhirnya "proposal kebahagiaannya selesai, nah untuk kali ini lizz juga pasang target 20 review baru lanjut lagi, oke..

Dan untuk para sider yang setia dengan memfollow atau memfavoritkan FF lizz, lizz sangat berterima kasih tapi alangkah baiknya jika sedikit memberi review untuk lizz biar tambah afdol dan ngebuat lizz jadi semangat mgelanjutin semua chapnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Proposal kebahagiaan.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin

suport cast : kim heechul, dennis park.

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya, alur maju mundur ya.

Oh ya maaf atas kesalahan tulis marga dennis di dua chap awal ya^^.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, THAT SIMPLE...**

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

gereja myeongdong catolik crunh, 10 nov 2014

" oppa, apa kai oppa dan kibum oppa sudah datang?" tanya heechul pada dennis.

" tidak, tak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya yang datang, kai dan kibum dimana mereka sebenarnya, sial kenapa ponsel mereka sekarang tidak aktif sih" runtuk dennis sambil mencoba menghubungi salah satu dari adik-adiknya.

" ayolah kai angkat ponselmu" bisik dennis pada dirinya sendiri. sementara heechul menatap dennis dengan pandangan cemas.

" bagaimana oppa?" tanya heechul lagi menatap kekasihnya dengan perasaan cemas. Sementara dennis menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil mengeleng pelan dan laki-laki itu mencoba menghubunginya salah satu adiknya kembali.

" masih tidak aktif, aku akan terus mencoba menghubunginya kau kembali saja kedalam sayang, kau bisa menenangkan kyuhyun, mungkin sekarang dia sedang sangat khawatir" ucap dennis seraya mengecup puncak kepala heechul.

" baiklah oppa, beri tau kami saat kai oppa atau kibum oppa menghubungimu" balas heechul menatap dennis yang menganguk seraya meninggalkannya sambil masih mengutak atik smartphonenya masih berusaha menghubungi kedua adiknya.

Heechul bergegas kembali ke dalam ruangan kyuhyun.

" bagaimana apa sudah ada kabar dari mereka?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" tidak ada, dennis oppa masih berusaha menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif sekarang" jawab heechhl kemudian. terlihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat kecewa dan semakin rasa khawatir seakan mengelayuti hatinya.

" apa sih yang di lakukan laki-laki bodoh itu, kenapa dia lama sekali, menyebalkan, awas saja jika pernikahan ini batal, aku berjanji akan menghajarnya dan tak mau lagi jadi mempelainya dasar laki-laki idiot, sudah tau hari ini adalah hari penting kenapa dia bisa lupa dasar laki-laki brengsek..." racaunya dengan wajah merah padam, samar- samar terlihat air mata yang mulai mengantung di kedua iris selelehan caramel miliknya. Tentu saja kyuhyun harus merasa cemas pasalnya sejak dia menelpon calon suaminya sejak setengah jam yang lalu hingga kini batang hidung calon suaminya itu tak terlihat dan di tambah ponselnya tidak aktif.

" heechul-ah, kyunnie...kai dan kibum, mereka..." ucap dennis mengantung dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, terlihat gurat kecemasan mengantung indah di wajah tampan dennis, sungguh dia juga terkejut setelah mendapat kabar dari orang suruhannya.

" ada apa oppa, apa semua baik-baik saja?! apa yang terjadi, dennis?" tanya heechul menghampiri dennis tergesa karena melihat dennis datang dengan wajah panik sontak membuat perasaan kyuhyun di gelayuti oleh berton-ton benda berat terasa sangat tidak nyaman. secepat kilat rasa was-was mulai mengerogotinya sedikit demi sedikit.

" oppa...apa yang terjadi cepat katakan oppa, apa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka" desak kyuhyun rasa cemas yang ia rasakan semakin membuncah melihat kebungkaman dennis, berbagai pikiran buruk mulai mengambil alih rasionya yang semakin menipis.

" katakan jangan membuatku takut, apa yang sedang terjadi" teriak kyuhyun mulai mencengkeram tangan dennis dengan beringas seraya menguncangnya keras.

" kyunnie, tenanglah biarkan oppa menjelaskannya" ucap heechul mencoba menjadi penengah di antara keduanya. Heechul berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

" kyunnie, aku mendapat kabar bahwa rute jalan yang di lalui kibum dan kai sedang mengalami kecelakaan beruntun parah, anak buahku mengatakan jika kibum kai berada dalam jalur kecelakaan itu, tapi masih belum ada kejelasan apapun, kau tenang saja aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk segera kesana dan mencari info, kyuhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?! Ucap dennis kemudian. sementara kyuhyun terlihat terdiam syok saat ini perasaannya bagai di hantam halilintar besar yang meluluh lantakan hatinya hingga hancur tak berbekas, ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tanpa terasa bulir bening kristal itu terlihat menuruni pipi chubby putih mulusnya tanpa bisa di cegah.

" tidak mungkin...oppa...oppa pasti salah, hiks...hiks..tidak mungkin hal buruk terjadi padanya, jangan...jangan...,tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak boleh...ini hari bahagia kami oppa, tidak ada yang boleg merenggutnya...tidak boleh... " racau kyuhyun lirih sedikit terisak, kyuhyun berjalan gontai seraya melepaskan cengkamanya ia terus meracau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, penglihatannya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang kemudian dan seketika dunianya mulai mengelap dan tubuh mungilnya melesak lemah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat dennis menangkap tubuh ringkih kyuhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

" kyu...cho kyuhyun..." teriakan samar dennis dan heechul tak bisa menembus batas kesadaran kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang, dengan cemas sesekali heechul mencoba menyadarkan kyuhyun seraya menepuk pipi gadis chubby yanh terlihat sangat pucat itu pelan tapi sama sekali tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari kyuhyun. Membuat heechul semakin di landa kecemasan saat tanoa sadar dirinya ikut menanggis melihat nasib sahabatnya saat ini.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

25 october 2011

"entah kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali, rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagai dihantam oleh benda berat yang tak kasat mata, terasa berdenyut- denyut nyeri" pikir kyuhyun sedikit mengerang. perlahan kedua kelopak mata kyuhyun mulai terbuka, dia sedikit mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar cahaya yang tanpa sengaja memasuki retinanya paksa. iris beningnya tanpa sengaja manangkap sesosok bayangan wajah samar seorang laki-laki yang melihatnya lekat penuh perhatian dengan kecemasan yang terpancar jelas di kedua obsidian coklatnya.

" kyuhyunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja...apa yang kau rasakan" tanya laki-laki yang masih terlihat seperti bayangan buram dimatanya yang ternyata belum menunjukan tanda-tanda normal. suaranya terdengar merdu memasuki gendang telinganya entah kenapa suara laki-laki di depannya itu terdengar seperti nyanyian sebelum tidur untuknya. secara perlahan seraut paras tampan laki-laki itu mulai terlihat nyata dan semakin jelas.

" hyung dia sudah sadar" teriak kai laki-laki yang dengan sukses membuatnya terkejut dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya karena omongan super ngawur yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada santai beberapa waktu yang lalu, ya sekarang kyuhyun yakin penyebab jiwanya yang meninggalkan jasadnya dengan sangat tidak terhormat adalah laki-laki tidak sopan menyebalkan yang ada di depannya kini.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal saat sadar bahwa penyebab kesialannya adalah kai, laki-laki setan itu, dengan sengaja kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah kepala kai dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang menyakitkan, membuat kai yang tidak siap mendapat serangan itu tampak terjengkang kebelakang dan terkejut, dia menunduk seraya memengangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat sambil mendesis menahan rasa sakit akibat benturan maha dasyat yang di lakukan kyuhyun pada kepalanya.

" yak...gadis bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan kau ingin memecahkan kepalaku oh...jika aku mengalami gegar otak dan menjadi bodoh bagaimana, dasar gadis bar-bar" teriak kai marah dengan muka merah menahan sakit sementara tangannya masih asyik bergerilya mengusap dahinya yang terasa berdenyut panas.

" ah...kau punya otak ya, ku pikir kau tak punya, maaf" ucap kyuhyun santai mengambil ancang- ancang untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dengan santai.

" yak...kau...aiisshh...gadis, ini benar-benar mengesalkan, ayo bangun dan minta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku" ucap kai kesal berusaha menarik selimut kyuhyun berusaha membuat gadis itu kesal dengan tingkahnya yang menganggu.

" yak...hitam, hentikan atau kau menyesal jika membuat ku kesal. Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini harusnya kau yang meminta maaf karena ulahmu jantungku hampir meloncat keluar, bagaimana jika aku mati di tempat" teriak kyuhyun mulai terpancing sementara kai terkekeh pelan menampakan seringai senangnya terlihat senang saat melihat kyuhyun terganggu oleh aksi kecilnya, dan memberenggut tak suka kemudian saat dirinya di panggil hitam oleh gadis bar-bar itu.

" kalau kau mati ya tinggal di kubur apa susahnya dan hei...jangan membawah nama hitam disini, asal kau tau ini bukan hitam tapi eksotik tidakkah aku sangat seksi menurutmu, apa kau buta hah...hah..." ucap kai tidak terima menatap kyuhyun tajam serata mendengus seketika.

" kalian berdua hentikan, jika seperti itu kalian terlihat seperti dua idiot yang sangat akrab, dan suara kalian sungguh berisik" ucap kibum pada akhirnya, berjalan memasuki ruangan seraya memukul kepala kai dan di balas protes tak terima dari kai karena hanya dia saja yang di pukul sementara kyuhyun tidak, kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik tak terima karena di samakan dengan makhluk hitam berotak setengah seperti kai.

" wah...wah...kalian sudah akrab sepertinya, baguslah...ini tandanya kau sudah di terima di keluarga ini kyu" ucap laki-laki lainnya yang memasuki kamar kyuhyun dengan senyum secerah mataharinya. Sementara kai memprotes tak terima dengan ucapan kakak sulungnya itu yang mengatakan jika mereka sangat akrab sementara kenyataannya disini kai sedang di aniyaya dan di bulli oleh kyuhyun dan kibum.

" jangan hiraukan mereka berdua kyuhyunnie, maaf telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini karena kelakuan dari adik-adiku, kau pasti sangat terkejut, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk mereka juga " ucap seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih mulus dengan senyum malaikat yang terpatri sempurna di wajahnya.

" maaf juga untuk kibum karena memaksamu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami dan menghinamu waktu itu juga dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang kau, dan maaf juga karena kai mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal tentang pernikahan padamu hingga membuatmu terkejut atau tanpa sengaja melempar sepatunya ke arahmu, mereka sangat menyesalinya, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih kekanakan di banding mereka berdua, harap kau memakluminya" jelas laki-laki tampan itu lagi tak melepas senyum malaikat dari wajahnya sementara kedua adiknya hanya berdecih tak terima mendengar ucapan kakak tertuanya, dennis park.

" kalian berdua cepat minta maaf" perintah dennis, si sulung dari keluarga kim itu pada kedua adiknya yang terlihat meruntuk seraya membungkuk hormat meminta maaf pada kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak ikhlas.

" maaf" ucap keduanya serempak singkat padat dan jelas seraya membuang muka kearah berlawanan tak ingin menatap wajah kyuhyun.

" cih...apa-apaan itu dasar kekanakan, baiklah kalian kumaafkan demi dia" gerutu kyuhyun sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan maaf duo kakak beradik itu yang terlihat sangat tidak tulus seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada dennis.

" baguslah kalau begitu, oh ya perkenalkan namaku dennis park, ini kedua adikku kim kibum dan kim jongin" ucap dennis memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya secara resmi di hadapan kyuhyun. terlihat kedua laki-laki itu sedikit melirik kyuhyun saat namanya di sebut oleh dennis.

" kim kibum" ucap kibum.

" aku kim jongin tapi kau boleh memanggilku kai tapi tidak dengan embel-embel hitam lagi kau mengerti" lanjut jongin atau kai pada kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal saat menekankan kata hitam pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak ingin terlalu memusingkan ucapan kai saat ia menyadari kejangalan aneh saat ketiga laki-laki tampan itu memperkenalkan diri mereka atau saat dennis mengucapkan namanya.

" maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu" tanya kyuhyun berniat menyuarakan pikiranya dengan sedikit cangung.

" tentu, tanya saja, kau boleh menanyakan apapun " balas dennis pada akhirnya. mendengar jawaban dennis tanpa sadar sedikit perasaan lega merambati hatinya

" bukankah kalian kakak beradik, kenapa marga kalian berbeda, kenapa margamu berbeda dengan marga adik-adikmu?!" selidik kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang besar.

" hehehe...aku tau kau pasti akan menanyakannya, kami memang bersaudara satu ibu tapi beda ayah, ibu kami menikah dengan ayah-ayah kami, dan kami sepakat untuk mengunakan nama ayah kami masing-masing, ayah kibum dan kai memiliki marga sama tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda begitupun dengan ayahku, memang sering kali ada sedikit kesalapahaman mengenai marga ku tapi itu bukan masalah, bahkan mereka mengira jika aku anak simpanan orang tuaku ckckck, apa aku seharusnya memakai marga kim juga ya" ucap dennis berpikir untuk pindah marga setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan asal muasal namanya.

" ckckck sampai kapan kau akan bercerita hyung, aku bosa , kalau tidak ada hal penting lagi aku pergi, sebaiknya kau urus saja dia" putus kibum akhirnya berniat pergi dari kamar yang di tempati kyuhyun.

" hei...begitukah caramu menyambut anggota baru?!" teriak dennis tak terima dengan sikap kibum.

" sudah biarkan saja, mereka memang seperti itu, tapi benarkan kau akan tinggal di sini?!" ucap kai secara berbinar menatap kyuhyun, kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kai dengan sedikit kernyitan aneh di dahinya.

" yak...hyung, aku tidak ingin kyuhyun jadi adikku, aku ingin kyuhyun jadi istriku, bolehkah aku menikah dengannya sekarang?!" ucap kai menatap kibum dan dennis secara serius.

Kibum sedikit tersentak tidak terima dengan ucapan kai namun dia bisa menetralkan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik wajah dinginnya itu.

" kenapa aku aku memberikan kyuhyun padamu, dia terlalu cantik untukmu, kyu...kalau kau menikah lebih baik menikah denganku saja lebih terjamin daripada menikah dengan dua orang idiot itu" ucap dennis membungkuk seraya tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun.

Deg

"Ya ampun dia keren sekali, senyumnya...gyaaa...kalau heechul melihat ini dia pasti akan sangat suka, astaga aku pasti akan mimisan sebentar lagi..." batin kyuhyun berteriak heboh saat dennis mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah kyuhyun dan tersenyum tampan, membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah sempurna.

" cih...kau bahkan lebih idiot dari kami idiot, hentikan lelucon kalian. Kalian benar-benar konyol" ucap kibum entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan kai dan dennis membuat dia sedikit marah dan kesal.

" hei..hei..kau marah, apa kau suka dengan kyuhyun, baiklah kita akan bersaing untuk memperebutkan dia dan aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian semua, karena si hebat kailah yang akan menang?!" ucap kai semangat, kibum hanya berdecih lirih sementara dennis hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat adik bungsunya itu yang bersikap tidak biasa, kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, mungkin kedatangannya di rumah kediaman keluarga kim ini salah, benar saja mereka memang tampan tapi mereka juga terlihat seperti sekumpulan idiot yang tak punya otak, sebenarnya orang tua mereka memberi makan apa sih kepada ketiga pemuda berkelakuan aneh yang ada di depannya itu.

Bruk

" kibum oppa, aku merindukanmu..." teriak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar kyuhyun dan merusak suasana hangat yang terjalin diantara mereka dengan suara cemprengnya yang tidak enak di dengar menurut kyuhyun, gadis itu melemparkan tubuhnya menubruk tubuh kibum sambil memeluknya dari belakang, terlihat semua orang menatap gadis itu sangat terkejut terlebih kibum yang mematung dengan rahang mengeras saat menyadari siapa gadis yang memeluknya saat ini.

Kibum diam tidak bereaksi, entah kenapa hawa terasa semakin memberat sejak kedatangan gadis itu.

" lepaskan tanganmu" ucap kibum dingin seraya menyentak tangan saeun-gadis itu kasar, membuat gadis itu sedikit terhuyung dan terkejut dengan perlakuan kasar kibum yang tak pernah di tunjukan padanya, tanpa sadar air mata sukses membasahi pipi mulusnya.

" oppa, maafkan aku, aku tau jika aku bersalah aku mohon jangan hukum aku oppa, aku sadar aku sangat mencintaimu kibum oppa" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah kibum yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

" omong kosong, jangan pernah menampakan dirimu padaku lagi nona kim saeun" ucap kibum dingin dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun dengan raut wajah keras tak terbaca, sementara saeun gadis itu menatap punggung kibum dengan tatapan nanar, tidak menyangkah jika kibum akan terluka dengan sangat karena kepergiannya dulu.

" hei...kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini, tidak cukupkah kau membuat kerusakan, harusnya kau sadar dimana posisimu sekarang, dasar sampah" dengus kai sengit, menatap saeun dengan tatapan benci.

" kim jongin, jaga bicaramu" hardik dennis, bagaimanapun jahatnya gadis yang ada di depannya itu tidak seharusnya kai mengeluarkan kata- kata sekasar itu padanya, meskipun dennis setuju dengan apa yang di katakan kai, dia juga sangat tidak menyukai gadis cantik yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya itu setelah apa yang di lakukannya dulu pada adiknya kibum hingga membuat adiknya itu terluka dengan sangat.

" dasar tidak tahu malu, wanita menjijikan sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada disini pergilah sebelum kau menyesalinya dan jauhi hyungku, mengerti..." bisik kai di telinga saeun dan melengang pergi begitu saja meningalkan ruangan itu, saeun semakin terisak lirih mendengar kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari bibir kai padanya. wajahnya yang cantik kini semakin terlihat menyedihkan, tanpa pikir dua kali saeun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit melenggang dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis dan kekesalan serta berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

" kalian pasti akan menyesalinya karena memperlakukanku seperti ini " bisik saeun dalam hati dia mengeram marah, tatapan matanya tersirat akan dendam yang membara, dia menatap rumah besar itu sekilas kemudian berlalu pergi dengan hati terluka.

" lihat saja aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dan kembali padaku kim kibum" bisiknya seraya mengusap air matanya kasar dan kembali memasuki mobil merahnya dengan sikap angkuh.

" maaf kyu, karena suasana canggung ini pasti membuatmu jadi tidak enak, beristiratlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah makan malam nanti, kau bisa mulai pindah besok malam setelah kau mengemasi barang-barangmu" ucap dennis cepat masih dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

" baiklah...terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun membungkuk menunjukan sopan santunnya dengan sedikit cangung. tak berapa lama dennis meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian dengan berbagai spekulasi yang berlomba memasuki otaknya.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, aish...mereka mengerikan, astaga bahkan mereka membuat gadis itu menangis, si hitam itu kalau bicara tidak di pikir dulu, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatai seorang wanita dan menyebutnya sampah ckckck" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

" ah...sebodoh amat, perduli setan itu bukan urusanku, ah...kasur ini nyaman sekali" ucap kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas tempat tidur bersiap menuju alam mimpi kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal yang bukan urusannya.

TBC

Maaf jika chap ini sedikit panjang dan terkesan aneh sekali, oke lizz boleh kan naikin target reviewnya jadi **25** ya hehehe.

Dan untuk yang nanya alamat blog mending gak usah daripada bingung lizz aja pertama kali nyarinya sempat putus asa, gimana kalau kalian lihat aja di FB lizz di sana lizz juga publish banyak cerita yang gak lizz publish di blog dark dan proposal kebahagiaan ini juga lizz publish di sana, ini nama FB lizz, **Lizz danesta aryndhi.**

Oke sampai ketemu next chap ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Proposal kebahagiaan.

main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin

suport cast : kim heechul, dennis kim.

Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

 _sungai han, 14 feb 2005_

 _malam itu terasa begitu sepi keadaan tampak lengang terlihat satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat sebaliknya keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang, wanita dan pria yang saling berhadapan dalam diam dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan nanar tidak percaya dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang terluka dengan sangat._

 _" kenapa?!...katakan kim saeun... kenapa harus aku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, tidak berhargakah aku di matamu selama ini " tuntut kim kibum sambil berusaha meraih tangan saeun, tapi dengan kasar gadis itu menghempaskan tangannya seraya menatap bosan kearah kibum dengan wajah memelas dan terluka bahkan sekarang temgah bersimpuh di depannya, mengemis dan berharap gadis yang ada di depanya itu mau meralat omonganya dan kembali lagi padanya._

 _" maaf oppa, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, saat ini aku sudah mencintai laki-laki lain oleh sebab itu aku harap kita bisa putus, jangan mempersulitku lagi oppa, karena besok lusa aku akan pergi ke new york dengan sungmin oppa" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada dingin sorot matanya menyiratkan penghinaan yang di tunjukan secara langsung untuk kibum, kibum membeku saat mendengar jawaban yang seakan menohoknya kibum merasa hatinya terluka bagai di rajam ribuan pedang yang tak kasat mata rasanya sakit, nyeri dan menyesakan._

 _" aku mohon berhentilah bercanda, kau tau bulan depan kita akan menikah, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, aku mohon...jangan lakukan ini, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, semua yang kau minta dan kau suruh aku akan melakukannya untukmu, aku mohon jangan pergi saeun" ucap kibum dengan suara tercekat bahkan dia telah merendahkan harga dirinyadi depan gadis yang berdiri didepannya serendah mungkin berharap hati keras sang gadis di depannya itu dapat melunak dan merubah semua keputusannya untuk meninggalkan_

 _dirinya dengan orang lain. saeun menatap kibum dengan tatapan aneh dan jijik seraya mendengus sebal tak mengacuhkan semua ucapan kibum padanya, bahkan sedikitpun dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, seolah hatinya sekeras batu hingga tidak mampu merasakan perasaan bersalah pada pria di depannya itu yang terlihat memelas memohon cinta padanya._

 _" maaf oppa, aku pergi...jaga dirimu baik-baik kim kibum" ucap saeun acuh seraya membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan kibum yang masih bersimpuh dalam diam menatap kepergian gadis yang sangat di cintainya tanpa bisa menahan gadis itu agar bisa lebih lama dengannya. Bahkan tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka sama sekali tidak berarti bagi seorang kim saeun, dia bahkan telah mengkhianatinya hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang bernama lee sungmin yang baru di kenalnya selama satu bulan._

 _tanpa bisa di cegah air mata mengalir perlahan diatas pipinya meninggalkan aliran sungai yang terus mengalir deras, kibum terkekeh frustasi menertawakan ketololannya dan kebodohnya kenapa sampai akhir ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia masih mencintai gadis yang telah mencampakannya itu, ia bahkan sekarang telah di buang seperti sampah bekas oleh gadis yang sangat di cintainya. dengan hati remuk redam ia menatap punggung gadis itu yang perhi semakin menjauh darinya, sungguh kibum bahkan tak ingin ini berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan, tak bisakah dia berharap lebih pada gadisnya itu._

 _"KIM SAEEUUNN..." teriaknya keras memanggil nama gadis yang telah menorehkan luka pada hatinya hingga otot-otot lehernya tertarik dan terlihat menonjol. dalam diam kibum terus menangis dan meracau memangil nama gadis yang sudah menghilang di telan malam meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian yang gelap tanpa bintang serta menyisakan berbagai luka yang menyanyat hatinya hingga berdarah dan tak tersembuhkan, sesekali kibum terlihat meremas dadanya keras sambil terus menangisi pengkhianatan seorang gadis yang paling di cintainya._

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hyung...kibum hyung, apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentangnya, dennis hyung?!" tanya kai kearah smartphone yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

" belum...teruslah mencari kai, aku khawatir dia akan melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti dulu" ucap leeteuk dengan sedikit rasa khawatir menghiasi nada suaranya, ia ingat dulu, dua hari setelah saeun pergi kibum terlihat sangat depresi hingga rutin mengunjungi club malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Bahkan dia tak tak pernah pulang dan semua perkerjaannya menjadi tak tersentuh dan terbengkalai begitu saja hingga suatu ketika di dapatinya kibum yang tergeletak lemah di kamarnya tak sadarkan diri, ia menelan semua obat penenang yang dokter berikan hingga membuatnya over dosis dan koma selama tiga hari.

"aissh...dimana kau kim kibum, berhenti membuat cemas hyungmu dan cepat angkat telponmu" bisik dennis pada diri sendiri. terus mencoba menghubungi kibum, sementara itu di rumah kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir pasalnya sudah tiga hari kibum tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di kediamannya itu, jujur saja ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kibum setelah mendengar cerita dari dennis, entah kenapa sebersit perasaan aneh menyeruak begitu saja di hatinya, seolah ia ikut merasakannya juga dan entah kenapa rasa tak suka kyuhyun pada gadis yang bernama kim saeun menjadi sangat besar dan semakin tumbuh dari hari kehari.

" dasar wanita iblis awas saja jika bertemu lagi akan aku buat kau menyesal karena sudah membuat si manusia datar itu menjadi bukan seperti dirinya sendiri aish...dasar babi betina, apa urat malunya sudah putus, enak saja sudah mencampakan seperti sebelumnya ndal putus dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang seenak jidatnya sendiri, dia pikir dia siapa, putri negeri dongeng bah...yang benar saja omong kosong jika dia berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ia melakukan kejahatan tak termaafkan, bahkan voldemort masih lebih baik darinya, dasar iblis betina cih...jika di pikir- pikir juga masih cantikan aku, kepedean sekali dia, dasar gadis tidak tahu malu menyebalkan, kim kibum bodoh kau dimana sebenarnya jangan melakukan hal-hal gila yang membahayakan dan cepatlah pulang" sungut kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada berapi-api mengumpati kim saeun dan berubah menjadi lembut ketika menyebut nama kibum. dia terus meremas kedua tangannya sambil mondar- mandir tidak jelas, kebiasaan buruk yang selalu di lakukannya saat ia merasa cemas akan sesuatu hal.

tanpa di sadarinya dua buah manik hitam menatapnya dalam kegelapan, entah kenapa melihat gadis itu yang sesekali mengumpati nama saeun dan terlihat sekali wajah khawatir yang sangat mencemaskannya, kibum mulai berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dalam sepi langkah kaki kibum itu terus mendekat ke arah kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan di lingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang mungil kyuhyun seraya memeluknya dari belakang mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri, entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya saat ini yang jelas tanpa kibum pikirkan tubuhnya refleks melakukan hal itu, dia memeluk kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa di rencanakan sebelumnya kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat ada sebuah lengan pucat yang melingkari pingangnya, pasalnya dia mengira itu adalah tangan hantu karena jujur saja saat ini dia sedang dalam rumah besar sendirian. Bahkan kyuhyun sempat berpikur jika pemilik tangan itu adalah seorang yang berniat mencuri di rumah ini, kyuhyun memberontak dan berniat untuk menendang dan akan menghajar sosok samar dalam kegelapan yang masih setia memeluknya sampai sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi pergerakannya. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya sontak membuat kyuhyun terdiam membatu. tiba-tiba rasa gugup mulai menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

" terima kasih kau sudah mencemaskanku dan terimakasih juga karena sudah ikut bersedih untukku" bisik kibum samar, helaan nafas hangatnya seolah menari-nari di tengkuk dan leher kyuhyun seolah menciptakan suasana magis yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme cepat seakan tak terkontrol.

" kibummie...kau tidak apa-apa, darimana saja kau?!.. kai dan dennia sangat mencemaskanmu, apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja" ucap kyuhyun sedikit tergagap dan kesulitan untuk bernafas saat mulai di hinggapi rasa gugup dengan kedekatan tubuh mereka yang saling melekat dan menempel satu sama lain.

" aku mohon biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa menit saja kyu" mohon kibum pada kyuhyun mengacuhkan setiap pertayaan yang di lontarkan kyuhyun entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga meminta gadis yang bukan apa-apanya melakukan hal yang di rasa sangat tidak logis. namun entah kenapa, setelah mendengar ucapan kibum, kyuhyun seolah berniat berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan saja kibum memeluknya. Bahkan kyuhyun sendiri mulai merilekskan hatinya yang sedari tadi mendendangkan musik rock metalic dengan ritme yang tak terkendali seakan menghentak dadanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan dia mulai menepuk- nepuk pelan tangan kibum yang berada di perutnya seolah menyalurkan setiap ketenangan dan rasa aman yang dia punya pada pemuda datar dingun yang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik saat ini, tak berapa lama pelukan itu mulai mengendor dan terlepas begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba membuat sebersit perasaan kecewa singgah di hatinya.

" maaf..." ucap kibum terlihat mulai menyadari tindakannya.

" bukan masalah, aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja...kau tidak perlu merasa cemas atau takut" bisik lirih kyuhyun sambil menyungingkan senyum hangat pada kibum yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya seraya berdiri canggung di depannya sambil menatapnya kyuhyun lekat. entah kenapa senyum gadis di depannya itu sangat mempengaruhinya menciptakan tabir pelindung yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, tanpa sadar kibum mulai memajukan wajahnya seraya meraih wajah kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan pada wajahnya sendiri dalam hitungan detik kedua bibir itu saling bertemu dan bertaut dalam diam kecupan hangat basah dan dalam, kyuhyun terlihat cukup terkejut mendapat perlakuan yang menakjubkan dari kibum, laki-laki yang beberapa lalu masih sedikit di bencinya tapi entah mengapa kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menolak, menghindar atau bahkan menampar kibum karwna dengan seenaknya pemuda datar itu menciuminya, entah kenapa kyuhyun membiarkan saja bibir manis kibum mulai menjelajahi dan mengeksplore setiap sudut bibirnya dengan lidah yang mulai mengoda kyuhyun agar membalasnya, hingga desahan lolos dari belahan bibir kissable kyuhyun. untuk sesaat kedua merasa terbuai dengan ciuman dalam tanpa maksud itu, bahkan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar jika tautan bibirnya dengan kibum sudah terlepas.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit menunduk malu dengan aksi ciumannya yang mendadak dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona. Kibum sendiri tak menyangkah jika dia akan melakukan tindakan gila yang tak terduga. mencium seorang gadis bar-bar tanpa adanya sikap pengendalian diri hingga membuatnya hampir hanyut jika tidak segera sadar...terlihat sekali sebersit perasaan bersalah yang memancar dari kedua bola matanya kala menatap wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat masih menunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

" maaf kyu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu..." ucap kibum merasa bersalah dan menatap kyuhyun dengan sorot penuh penyesalan, kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari kibum mendongakan kepalanya terkejut menatap wajah sedih kibum dan tampaklah dimatanya sorot mata penuh penyesalan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan sama sekali atau memang sengaja dia keluarkan dan entah kenapa pula ada sebersit perasaan kecewa yang hinggap di hatinya saat sadar jika kibum meminta maaf padanya karena sebuah ciuman yang memang adalah sebuah kesalahan menurutnya. sesaat bayangan dan sensasi manis tentang ciuman indah yang baru saja di lakukanya dengan kibum terlihat hancur berkeping- keping di matanya, kyuhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh saja yang sedikit terlalu berharap pada ciuman itu. tunggu dulu...apakah kyuhyun mulai menyukai kibum, entahlah...

" ckckck...tidak masalah, melihatmu kupikir aku akan menemukan jasadmu, tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu dan segeralah tidur kau terlihat lelah" ucap kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan irama jantungnya sekaligus berusaha meredam rasa kecewanya yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu lalu dengan patuh kibum mengangguk dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun yang terlihat mematung dalam kegelapan seorang diri, ia menunduk dan menghela nafas berat.

" ya...cho kyujyun sadarlah siapa dirimu, jangan terlalu berharap lebih, tentang ciuman tak berarti tadi, dia sedang terguncang oke, mungkin tidak sadar saat melakukannya, argghh...kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu di cium begitu saja cho kyuhyun dasar gadis bodoh" kyuhyun terlihat menyesali perbuatannya seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamarnya, tanpa di sadarinya dua buah manik gelap menatapnya serius sejak tadi tak terkecualai dengan adegan mesra yang hampir membuatnya meledakan amarahnya melihat pemandangan yang sunghuh membuatnya terasa seperti terbakar. terlihat sekali jika rahang laki-laki bersurai coklat itu sedikit mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal erat menahan gejolak amarah yang ia rasakan muncul begitu saja saat melihat kakaknya mencium kyuhyun. lamunannya tersadar saat getaran halus handphonenya mengusik dirinya menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. di rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda hitam berbentuk persegi itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya laki-laki itu-kai langsung memekan tombol answer dengan tatapan dingin.

" hallo..., iya hyung kau tenang saja, kibum hyung sudah pulang kau tak perlu cemas lagi, iya segerahlah pulang semua baik-baik saja..." ucapnya kemudian segera memutus sambungan telponnya dan terdiam lama menatap kegelapan matanya terlihat menerawang, ia menutup matanya pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

" haruskah aku mengalah sekali lagi untukmu hyung" bisiknya pada angin entah kenapa nada suara kai terdengar memberat penuh dengan aura kesedihan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" oh..heechullie jngan katakan jika sekarang aku sudah gila oh...bagaimana menurutmu heechullie setelah kau mendengar semuanya, ini benar-benar membuatku kesal " tanya kyuhyun siang itu mulai membuka sesi cuhatnya di teras panti asuhan, entah kenapa sejak terjadi insiden itu suasana di rumah barunya terasa sangat tidak nyaman, di mulai dari kibum yang bersikap aneh dan sedikit canggung belum lagi sikal kai yang seolah mendiamkannya tanpa sebab dan selalu menhindarinya bahkan tidak sedikit saat matanya menatap mata kai, laki-laki itu seolah dengan sengaja membuang muka, hanya dennis saja yang dia rasa masih sama seperti biasanya, bersikap ramah dan terlihat sangat wajar.

" entahlah kalau kau bertanya kau gila apa tidak, jawabanya pasti...kau memang gila, bukankah dari dulu kau memang sudah agak tidak waras ya, apa kau baru sadar sekarang kyu?!" jawab heechul dengan nada santai dengan cengiran khasnya yang masih setia dengan lolipop rasa jeruknya yang masih setia menghiasi bibir cherry mungilnya.

" yak...kim kibum, kenapa kau malah mengataiku, jadi kau berpikir jika aku memang sudah tidak waras dari dulu cih..., padahal kau sendiri lebih parah dariku, dari siapa aku menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karenamu, asal kau saja virus gilamu sudah menjalar dan menyebar seolah meracuniku dengan cepat ckckckck " ucap kyuhyun membela diri tak terima mendengar komentar heechul yang sangat jauh dari apa yang di harapakannya dan semakin menambah kadar kekesalan dalam hatinya.

" hahaha sesama orang berotak minus di larang saling menghina kyuhyunnie" balas heechul sambil tertawa keras memamerkan senyum khasnya yang seketika itu menular pada kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, merajuk dan keduanya tertawa nyaring bersamaan. Saling menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri.

" aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita menyebalkan yang kau maksud tadi, mendengar ceritamu saja aku sudah kesal, kenapa ada manusia menjijikan sepertinya, mungkin dia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang penyihir jahat yang selalu menyesatkan para laki-laki keren dengan wajah manipulatifnya ckckck" ucap heechul menyuarakan pikiranya sambil berdecak tak terima.

" kau benar heechulie, aku saja kadi gemas padahal dia cantik lo, kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau pasti akan merasakan aura tidak nyaman di sekitarnya, dia benar-benar gadis dengan senyum menyebalkan, kukira kau pasti bisa menang jika melawan gadis sialan itu, aku bahkan membayangkan kau yang menjambak dan mencakari wajah palsunya itu" ucap kyuhyun dengan imajinasi liarnya yang mulai berkembang biak ke arah tindakan yang jauh lebih anarkis.

" kapan-kapan jika aku bertemu dengannya aku berjanji akan mengabulkan imajinasi indahmu itu kyuhyunnie" ucap heechul sambil menyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan di balas cengiran dengan cengiran yang sama seperti milik kyuhyun.

" tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kibum menciummu, apa jangan-jangan dia mulai menyukaimu kyu" tebak heechul kemudian dengan dahi yang berkerut penasaran sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun lekat mencoba menarik jawaban dari sahabat idiotnya itu.

" tidak...kurasa bukan seperti itu, aku melihat raut menyesal menghiasi wajahnya setelah dia menciumku, kurasa dia mulai sadar jika telah salah mencium seseorang yang dia kira gadis menyebalkan itu tau-taunya berubah menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun tentu saja ia sangat menyesal karena melakukan kesalahan besar seperti itu " ucap kyuhyun dengan nada memelas pasrah terlihat sekali raut wajah kecewa menghiasi wajahnya.

" jadi maksudmu ia hanya tidak sadar waktu menciummu dan sialnya kibum malah membayangkan wajah gadis itu saat menciummu begitu" tebakan jitu di ucapkan heechul dengan lugas dan anggukan kecil kepala kyuhyun menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Heecul mengamati raut wajah aneh tidak biasanya yang di keluarkan oleh si evil itu.

" oh begitu, tunggu... kenapa dengan wajahmu itu kyu, apa kau sekarang sedang merajuk karena kibum tidak menyukaimu atau jangan bilang jika kau mulai menyukai si kim datar kibum itu?! Tanya heechul yang terasa menohok kyuhyun tepat mengenai sasaran hingga membuat kyuhyun mendesah berat, kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh hatinya saat ini.

" aku tidak tau heechullie...aku tak tau jangan tanya lagi oke, kau membuatku semakin pusing saja" sanggah kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan sesungguh yang terasa seolah membelit hatinya, mungkin benar jika kyuhyun mulai menyukai seorang kim kibum, laki-laki datar minim ekspresi itu.

" hahaha akhirnya rasa bencimu bertransformasi secepat ini aku bahkan tak menyangkahnya sama sekali, kyu bahkan ini belum satu bjlan kau bersamanya" ejek heechul seraya mengekori khujhun yang berjalan cepat memasuki dapur.

" eomma aku akan pulang sekarang ya, nanti aku akan kesini lagi" pamit kyuhyun pada shin ae dan melenggang pergi melewati heechul begitu saja dan sengaja mengacuhkan gadis itu.

" ya...cho kyuhyun, kenapa kau malah pergi setelah memintaku kesini seenaknya, setidaknya tawari aku sesuatu dong, aku kan juga ingin tau dimana kau tinggal, apa kau tidak kangen denganku oh..."ucal heechul dengan nada marah yang di buat-buat.

" baiklah-baiklah...ayo pergi, kau juga boleh menginap kalau mau, aku akan senang jika kau bisa menginap selama dua atau tiga hari bersamaku" ucap kyuhyun mulai malas dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

" sungguh...wah ide bagus, asyiknya kapan ya terakhir kali kita berpajamas party sepertinya sudah lama sekali" ucap heechul senang seraya bernostalgia seraya memasuki taksi yang di cegat oleh kyuhyun.

" iya sudah lama kita tidak mengadakan pesta piyama ya" tambah kyuhyun ikutan ceria selang beberapa menit senyum ceria itu sirna dari kedua bola matanya saat melihat kibum dan saeun berhadapan satu meja di sebuah restoran yang mereka lewati.

" berhenti pak kami turun disini" teriak kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada si supir taksi dan menyeret heechul dengan paksa yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

" hei...kyu, kenapa kita berhenti disini bukankah kita akan kerumahmu" tanya heecul bingung dengan suara pelan mengikuti ritme gerakan kyuhyun yang terlihat mengendap-endap memasuki restoran dan mengambil tempat duduk tersembunyi dari pandangan kibum atau saeun namun mereka masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" kenala kyu..." tanya heechul dengan bahasa bibir tanpa suara nyaris seperti seorang idiot sekarang yang menatap kesal teman tidak berguna yang selalu merepotkan dirinya sepertu ini.

" sssttt...kim kibum, dia dengan si penyihir palsu" jawab kyuhyun masih sama mengunakan bahasa bibir tanpa suara juga, setelah mendapat penjelasan dari kyuhhun akhirnya heechul sedikit mengertu dengan situasi mereka sekarang dan menutup mulutnya berusaha mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan antara kedua orang itu layaknya detektif gadungan.

" oppa maafkan aku, aku memang salah sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, sekarang aku sadar jika kau lebih baik dari sungmin oppa, aku mohon oppa, kembalilah padaku dan maafkan aku, aku sadar aku masih mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita mengulangi semuanya dari awal oppa" ucap saeun dengan tampang memelas.

( kyuhyun : dasar setan, berani sekali dia menampakan wajahnya lagi di hadapan kibum, dasar wanita sialan...

Heechul : cih...jadi itu yang namanya saeun, wajahnya benar-benar aneh, lihat saja ya ampun rasanya aku ingin muntah...)

" hentikan sekarang juga kim saeun, jangan di kira kau bisa kembali padaku setelah lee sungmin pergi dan mencampakanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, jika kau berfikir seperti itu mungkin kau harus kecewa" ucap kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya,

sementara saeun yang mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari mulut kibum terlihat terkejut. bagaimana mungkin laki-laki di depannya inj tau jika sungmin telah mencampakannya seperti sampah dan lebih memilih gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari dirinya dan lebih dari segalanya.

( kyuhyun : hahaha rasakan, itulah balasanmu gadia jahat...

Heechul : bagus kibum jangan pernah terpancing dengan siluman rubah itu..)

Kyuhhun dan heechul masih setia mengomentari setiap perkataan saeun atau kibum dalam diam tanpa, karena sejak tadi mereka berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

" oppa tidakah kau masih mencintaiku, kita bisa memulainya seperti dulu lagi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya oppa" ucap saeun memelas. Kibum terlihat tertawa meremehkan ke arah gadis yang ada di depannya dan memindahkan tangan saeun yang mengengam tanganya erat dengan kasar.

" tidak semudah itu, semuanya sudah berakhir kim saeun, jangan pernah menampakan dirimu lagi di hadapanku, aku pergi" ucap kibum beranjak pergi dari kursinya meninggalkan saeun yang mengeram penuh amarah menatap punggung laki-lqki itu yang mulai tak terlihat di dalam mobil sport mewah yang di bawahnya tadi.

( kyuhyun & heechul : hahaha kim kibum kau memang yang terbaik ayo bersorak tiga kali untuk kesuksesan kibum yang terlepas dari jerat penyihir palsu) teriak kedua yeoja itu kegirangan. tak berapa lama mereka mulai terdiam lagi pasalnya ia mendengar saeun mengumpati kibum dengan kasar seolah penuh dengan amarah.

" lihat saja brengsek aku akan membuatmu kembali jatuh ke tanganku dan akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah menolakku dengan kasar seperti ini " ucap saeun masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan mereka berdua yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraannya, kyuhyun dan heechul yang mendengarnya sontak mengeram kesal merasa gadis itu sangat menyebalkan dan juga bebal, saeun masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaan mereka sampai kepala heechul menyembul di sofa di depannya dan menetap saeun dengan tatapan membunuh membongkar penyamarannya seraya

mengucapkan kata-kata kasar bernada mengancam pada saeun.

" ya...ahjumma, berhenti mengoceh seperti seorang idiot, kau pikir siapa yang kau maki hah...dasar wanita murahan tak tahu diri, apa kau tidak sadar bahkan dirimu tak lebih berharga dari pada sampah, jika kau berani menganggu keluarga sahabatku awas kau, aku tidak akan segan- segan merusak wajah cantikmu yang menjijikan itu, mengerti " ucap heechul penuh dengan hawa membunuh yang mengintimidasi dia mengatakannya dengan wajah dingin dan datar tanpa sopan santun, ia tau jika gadis yang ada di depannya itu jauh lebih tua darinya dan kyuhyun.

meski terlihat gentar harga diri saeun seolah melarangnya untuk tetap bersikap diam dia mendengus tak terima dengan ucapan heechul yang berdiri di depannya yang bahkan tak di kenalinya sama sekali.

" hei idiot, siapa kau berani sekali mengataiku, memang kau pikir dirimu lebih cantik dariku atau jangan-jangan kau yang gadis murahan yang merasa posisimu terancam karena keberadaanku yang dekat dengan seorang kim kubum cih...caramu benar-benar menunjukan tingkat kedudukkan sosialmu yang sangat rendah,menjijikan sekalu" balas saeun dengan nada angkuhnya.

" wanita ini...dasar mulutnya benar-benar racun, sudah salah masih berani mengelak dasar babi sialan malah menghina sahabatku, sini biar aku bersihkan mulut busukmu itu " teriak kyuhyun mulai emosi dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih rambut saeun sambil merariknya kuat, begitu mendapat lampu hijau heechul juga mulai ikut mengambil alih dalam pertarungan yang jelas-jelas tak seimbang itu, mereka masih asyik mencambak dan mengacak-acak setiap jengkal tubuh saeun dengan penuh nafsu, tidak berapa lama saeun terduduk dengan rambut awut- awutan dengan bekas cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya gaun cantiknya sudah berganti menjadi gaun yang tak layak pakai dengan sobekan dimana-mana, saeun menatap kedua gadis itu dengan tatapan marah sekaligus takut terlihat kantung air mata yang mulai menampakan dirinya di kedua bola mata kim saeum, dia mencoba berdiri menahan malu, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya dia melenggang meningalkan restoran itu dengan wajah merah meradang sambil menatap kyuhyun dan heechul dengan tatapan membunuh, namun dengan ponggahnya kedua yeoja itu balas menatap sengit ke arah saeun tak gentar sama sekali. setelah kepergian saeun mereka saling

menatap satu sama lain dan berhigh five sambil menyungingkan tawa ceria mereka dan saling memuji hasil karya master piece mereka di sekujur tubuh saeun.

" kita berhasil aku puas sekali menyiksanya tadi" kenang kyuhhun antusias.

" hihihihi benar, mungkin ini adalah hasil karya terbaiku sepanjang sejarah pembulian yang pernah aku lakukan" kikik heechul terlihat sangat senang.

bangga.

prookk...

prookk...

prookk...

tanpa mereka sadari tindakan mereka telah terlihat jelas oleh laki-laku yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia di bangku pojokan lumanyan dekat dengan meja mereka.

" wah...tidak kusangka ternyata kalian nakal juga ya, tidak sia-sia aku datang kesini mengikuti kibum, lumayan juga tadi aku bahkan merasa terhibur dengan pertunjukan live kalian, aku juga merekamnya tadi kupikir kak akan sangat menyukainya jika tau video ini" ucap dennia memamerkan senyum lima jarinya sambil mengacungkan smartphone putihnya.

" dennia oppa, sejak kapan kau ada di sini" tanya kyuhyun terkejut tak menyangkah jika akan bertemu dengan dennia di restoran ini dan sempat menunjukan aksi anarkis yang tidak cantik padanya.

" sudah lama bahkan sebelum kibum datang aku sudah ada di sini" jawabnya santai sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun dan heechul saling menatap lagi kemudian nyergir tak berdosa ke arah dennia.

TBC

ya akhirnya part 4 kelar jangan bosan ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya oke.

Anyeong^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle :

Proposal kebahagiaan.

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin

suport cast :

kim heechul, dennis kim.

Warning :

GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

"HWA...HA...HA...HA...HA..., apaan nih hyung sumpah kalian gila sungguh" terdengar tawa kai yang membahana di seluruh rumah. kyuhyun tak pernah melepas perutnya yang mulai kram dan sesekali mengusap matanya yang tampak berair.

" yak...aisshh...kenapa tawamu keras sekali sih" ucap dennis sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kai yang asyik tertawa sambil melihat rekaman video yang di tunjukan dennis padanya. sementara dennis hanya bisa menutup telinganya sambil meringis melihat reaksi kai yang di rasa sangat berlebihan.

" melihat videonya saja rekasimu sudah seperti ini apalagi melihat secara langsung, bahkan livenya jauh lebih seru lo kai, sayang... kau tak ada disana" ucap dennis dengan wajah sedih di buat-buat kemudian nyengir, sementara kyuhyun dan heechul terlihat menganguk antusias mendengar ucapan dennis, sangat setuju sekali sepertinya.

" iya...rugi sekali aku tidak ada di tkp waktu itu, pasti aku akan menarikan tarian hula-hula sambil membawa pompom untuk memberi dukungan pada kalian hehehehe..." ucap kai sedikit mengoda.

" tentu...oppa aku saja sangat semangat waktu melakukan eksekusi benarkan heechulli!" tanya kyuhyun menoleh pada heechul yang tersenyum senang meminta persetujuan dan di balas anggukan yang tidak kalah antusias darinya.

" kalian luar biasa..." ucap kai sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan kembali menatap video yang ada di tanganya, tapi bedanya kali ini dia tidak tertawa nista seperti tadi, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sedikit sendu dengan senyum terpaksa yang tersungih di bibirnya. menyadari perubahan raut wajah kai, dennis menepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan, seolah menguatkan pemuda tan itu.

" semua akan baik-baik saja, dia bukan siapa-siapa jangan terlalu di pikirkan oh..." ucap dennis dan di balas anggukan oleh dennis, sementara kedua gadis yang ada di depan kai dan dennis menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

" kenapa?! apa ada yang salah oppa?!" tanya kyuhyun ikut mewakili suara hati heechul yang menatap dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

" ah...bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kai pernah menyukai kim saeun sebelumnya" ujar dennis enteng dan di balas pelototan bernada tak terima dari kai karena tak rela rahasia keramatnya terbongkar begitu saja di depan kyuhyun dan heechul.

"MWO..." teriak kyuhyun dan heechul secara bersamaan dengan kedua mata yang melotot tidak percaya ke arah kai.

" yak...hyung kenapa kau mengatakannya pada mereka cih..." rengek kai tak terima.

" hehehe maaf maaf kai, hyung tanpa sengaja kelepasan" ucap dennis sengaja sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" ah...sudahlah tidak penting juga membahas masalah ini" ucap kai dan di balas anggukan kyuhyun dan heechul mengerti. tapi sebenarnya mereka juga sangat ingin tau kejelasan ceritanya, kenapa kai bisa terkena juga jerat si penyihir palsu seperti kim saeun, tapi perasaan itu mereka pendam saat melihat wajah cangung berkesan tak nyaman kai yang enggan membahas lebih jauh, mungkin jika sudah waktunya mereka juga akan tau sendiri pikir mereka berdua kompak.

" oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau siapa, sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu" tanya kai menatap heechul dengan raut wajah bodoh, masak sejak tadi sudah berakrab-akrab ria malah baru menanyakan nama heechul. Melihat kebodohan kai, tanpa sadar dennis terkikik hingga tersedak tidak menyangkah jika kai memiliki otak sebodoh itu.

" perkenalkan namaku kim heechul teman Cho Kyuhyun, pelaku eksekusi maut yang cantik dan mempesona" ucap heechul dengan pedenya seraya mengacungkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya menjadi satu membentuk huruf "V" dan berpose imut dengan senyum yang terkembang. melihat tingkah ajaib heechul, ketiga manusia itu terdiam takjub dengan tingkat kenarsisan heechul dan tidak berapa lama tawa merekapun meledak secara bersamaan.

" BWA..hahahahahaha...norak..." teriak kyuhyun kejam sambil terus tertawa nista melihat gaya pose aneh heechul.

" hahahaha...konyol...gaya macam apa itu hahahaha" teriak kai tak kalah keras dari tawa sebelumnya kali ini dengan guling-guling di lantai.

" hmfftt...kau lucu sekali heechullie" ucap

Dennis masih berusah menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah terlalu keras saat mendapati heechul memberengut lucu seraya memajukan bibirnya tak terima.

" yak...kalian ini kenapa mentertawaiku, menyebalkan " teriak heechul kesal sambil berkacak pinggang pura-pura marah seraya mempoutkan bibirnya semakin menambah kesan imut padanya, tak berapa lama akhirnya ia juga ikut tertawa, sebenarnya ia sangat senang melihat orang-orang terdekatnya tertawa riang seperti itu membuat perasaan dingin di hatinya ikut mencair dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Heechul bahkan rela memberikan seluruh yang dimilikinya agar membuat orang-orang terdekatnya merasa bahagia dan bisa tersenyum, karena heechul ingin melihat dunia tersenyum bersamanya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hallo...ya...siapa...?!" ucap kibum pada saat mendapati nomor tak di kenal menelponya, kibum sibuk menyimak orang yang entah siapa itu-dengan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

 _" hallo...kim kibum, maaf sebelumnya jika aku menggangu, perkenalkan namaku lee aee kyung, aku adalah teman dari kim saeun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa saeun dalam keadaan buruk di rumah sakit, dia sedang hamil dan dia mengalami pendarahan dan kandungannya tidak bisa di selamatkan karena mengalami keguguran, aku harap kau bisa datang ke sini dan menjenguknya kibum" ucap aee kyung menjelaskan keadaan saeun pada kibum namun terdengat suaranya sedikit aneh._

" jangan bercanda, keguguran... kim saeun...itu bukan urusanku kenapa kau menelponku, itu bukan hal tidak penting untuku" ucap kibum dingin sedingin es di kutub utara, sedikit terselip nada mengejek disana.

 _" aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya tapi aku mohon sempatkanlah datang menjenguknya, keadaannya bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau kira, kau tau saeun hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, dia juga sering menyebutkan namamu dalam igauannya, jika kau manusia dan masih memiliki hati aku harap kau dapat segera datang menjenguknya, pertimbangkanlah baik-baik kibum, aku mohon" ucap aee kyung lagi berusaha menyakinkan kibum._

Kibum terdiam lama berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh orang yang ada di seberang sana, sesekali kibum terlihat menghela nafas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

" baiklah...aku akan kesana sekarang juga, jaga dia sampai aku datang" ucap kibum mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan mulai merapikan mejanya. ia mengalah entah kenapa rasa cinta pada gadis yang telah banyak menyakitinya masih terselip di hatinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kau yakin dengan rencana ini, tidakah kau berfikir jika dia tau yang sebenarnya maka kau akan celaka saeun, dia pasti akan membunuhmu" ucap aee kyung dengan nada sangsi sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan temannya akan mendapat masalah yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini, ini bahkan bukan ide yang bagus, bahkan aee kyungpun tidak langsung menyetujuinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa membiarkan temannya juga. terlihat aee kyung menghela nafas berat.

"kau tenang saja, jika kita tidak membuka rahasia semua akan baik-baik saja, mengerti" ucap saeun sambil tersenyum licik sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan angkuh.

" apapun yang di inginkan kim saeun semuanya harus terpenuhi dan terwujud apapun itu termasuk kim kibum" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap aee kyung dengan wajah angkuhnya.

" terserahlah, aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi jika kau terkena masalah lebih besar dari ini" Peringat aee kyung jengah seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dengan malas.

" terima kasih aee kyung-ah" ucap saeun dengan wajah sok imutnya dengan senyum palsu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

langkah kibum tergesa memasuki rumah mewah yang pagarnya terlihat menjulang tinggi itu. pikirannya terlihat kalut wajahnya benar-benar kusut bahkan ia sangat sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

 _ **#flashback**_

 _ **" kenapa dia bisa sampai keguguran" tanya kibum setelah sampai di ruang rawat saeun seraya menatap saeun yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat syoknya, sesekali terlihat air mata menetes dari celah-celah matanya.**_

 _ **" entahlah, saat pulang aku melihat tubuh saeun penuh dengan luka dan terlihat banyak bekas cakaran bajunya kusut dan sedikit sobek di sana sini, dia menangis keras dan mengatakan jika dia di keroyok oleh dua orang wanita yang mengaku mengenalmu, tapi saeun tidak tau siapa mereka, mereka mengatakan salah satu dari wanita itu adalah keluargamu, tapi bukankah kau tidak punya saudara perempuan kibum-ssi" jelas aee kyung.**_

 _ **" saeun-ah apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kibum berjalan mendekati saeun tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ae kyung, saeun tersadar akan keberadaan kibum, matanya terlihat membelalak dan tangisnya semakin pecah tangannya terulur memeluk kibum seolah mencari ketenangan. tanpa di sadari oleh semuanya dalam tangis senyum licik saeun tersunggih cantik di bibirnya, sekali lagi sang pangeran es terjebak oleh jerat penyihir palsu, " KIM SAEUN"**_

 _ **#flasback end**_

dengan cepat kihum berjalan dan membuka pintu mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, matanya terus mencari dan menjelajah setiap inci bagian dari rumahnya dan tak berapa lama akhirnya kibum berhasil menemukan kyuhyun yang sedang bercengkramah riang dengan heechul dan kai dan bahkan terlihat sangat senang saling menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing, sementara heechul berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena kalah bertanding game dengan kai. pandangan mereka teralihkan tatkala melihat kibum berjalan tergesah menghampiri mereka bertiha dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

" oh...oppa kau sudah pulang?!" tanya kyuhyun ceria berdiri berniat menyambut kedatangan kibum, tanpa pikir panjang kibum mencengkeram erat lengan kyuhyun keras dengan ekspresi dingin dengan kilat amarah yang terpancar jelas di matanya.

" ki~kibummie...a~ada apa?!." tanya kyuhyun tergagap sedikit takut dengan ekspresi wajah kibum yang tidak biasanya terlihat seperti itu.

" apa benar kau menyerang saeun?!" tanya kibum kemudian, ekspresinya tak lepas menatap manik coklat kibum yang terlihat ketakutan.

" oo...oppaa bisa aku jelaskan...ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap kyuhyun terputus.

" jadi benar, kau melakukannya" sentak kibum tak percaya.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kyuhyun, aku pikir kau adalah wanita baik-baik, apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu itu hah..." teriak kibum yang tak lagi bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan langsung menyembur tanpa ada penghalang, terlihat sekali ekspresi ketakutan yang terbias dari wajah kyuhyun yang kini sudah terlihat pucat dan bibirnya terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

" ya...hyung kenapa kau membentak kyuhyun, kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti ini, memang siapa saeun itu sampai-sampai kau berubah menjadi aneh seperti ini, dia hanya wanita murahan, sadarkah kau apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah..." teriak kai ikutan emosi sembari menarik tangan kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, melundungi kyuhyun fi belakanh tubuhnya, terlihat sekali tubuh kyuhyun yang bergetar pelan di belakang tubuh tegap kai hingga isakan lirih akhirnya lolos dari bibir kyuhyun.

" kalian tau jika saeun hamil..." tanya kibum mengambil jeda, mereka diam saja tak merespon omongan kibum, sementara kai hanya mendengus sebal seolah mengatakan. " apa peduliku jika dia hamil, itu bahkan bukan urusanku, persetan dengan bitch menjijikan itu" dan menatap sengit ke arah kibum, tak mendapat respon, kibum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

" dan karena tindakan brutal kalian, saeun mengalami keguguran bahkan dia berniat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, aku tidak menyangkah apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan padanya, kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat kecewa padamu aku bahkan tidak menyangkah kau sejahat itu " ucap kibum dingin seraya menatap kyuhyun yang terlihat menunduk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Heechul menatap punggung kibum dengan tatapan geram andai saja ia bisa mematahkan leher kibum dengan senang hati heechul akan melakukannya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang dia dan kyuhyunmemang bersalah tapi tidak sepantasnya kibum membentak kyuhyun seperti itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah kyuhyun, bahkan kyuhyun hanya berniat membela kibum karena gadis itu bukan gadis baik-baik. tapi apa balasan kibum dia bahkan lebih memilih siluman rubah itu daripada kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas menyukainya.

" meski begitu kau tidak seharusnya membentak kyuhyun seperti itu kim kibum brengsek, kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari yang kukira, saeun bahkan sudah mencampakanmu seperti sampah dan kau masih berkeliaran berharap seperti anjing yang mengendus kaki majikannya, kau terlihat sangat menjijikan kim kibum " teriakan kai keras penuh emosi, teriakan kai yang penuh emosi itu serasa menghancurkan harga dirinya dan menghentikan langkah kibum yang mulai terpengaruh oleh kata-kata penghinaan yang di lontarkan kai, terlihat sekali tubuh tegap laki-laki itu terlihat bergetar tangannya sudah terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, kibum berbalik manatap kai berjalan cepat dan meninju wajah kai hingga membuatnya terdorong kebelakang, belum sempat kai berdiri, kibum kembali melancarkan tinjunya sekali lagi tampak darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir kai yang pecah. dengan kasar kai mengusap bibirnya dan membalas pukulan kibum dengan kalap.

" tutup mulutmu" bentak kibum tidak terima entah kenapa kemarahannya seolah tak bisa di bendung, karena apa yang di ucapkan kai adalah kenyataan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. kenyataan yang tepat menohok hatinya dan melukai harga dirinya.

mereka berdua saling bergulat dan meninju meluapkan semua rasa kesalnya.

" cih...kenapa bukankah yang aku bicarakan ini benar hah..." ucap kai seraya tertawa meremehkan ke arah kibum.

" tau apa kau, kau hanya seorang bocah sok dewasa yang tak tau apa-apa, brengsek" balas kibum tak kalah sengitnya.

" bahkan aku yang masih bocah ini bisa membedakan mana yang pantas untuk di pertahankan dan mana yang pantas untuk di buang, kau terlalu bodoh dan buta, buka matamu lebar-lebar, sadarlah dia hanya wanita murahan yang akan menjadi penyebab kesengsaraan hidupmu brengsek" teriak kai lagi entah kenapa kai berubah menjadi liar dan tak terkendali, rasanya saat ini hati kai seolah remuk redam dua orang yang sangat di kasihinya tengah bersedih dan yang satunya hampir terjatuh dalam lubang gelap tanpa dasar akibat kebodohannya sendiri,

kai berniat menyelamatkannya tapi hyungnya sendiri menolak uluran tanganya dan malah lebih memilih gadis yang bahkan tak pantas untuknya.

" tutup mulutmu brengsek" teriak kibum dan melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi kearah kai, melihat itu tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun menghalangi tinjuan kibum ke arah wajah kai dan kyuhyun rela menerima pukulan kibum. Kibum terpekik kaget karena target sasaranya mengenai kyuhyun bukan kai. Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras di pelipisnya dengan sigap kai menangkap tubuh kyuhyum yang hampir roboh kearahnya.

" kyunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap kai tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya dan rasa beralah kembali hadir di hatinya saat mendapati kyuhyun yang terlihat memejamkan matanya hampir tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan keras kibum.

" kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun jawablah jika kau mendengarkanku " teriak heechul khawatir sambil menepuk pipi kyuhyun pelan berusaha menyadarkannya temannya.

" aku baik-baik saja, heechullie, kai aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun lemah sedikit tersendat saat ia mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit yang sedikit berkunang-kunang, dan tak berapa lama akhirnya kyuhyun bisa berdiri lagi dengan bantuan dari heechul dan kai, terlihat kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah namun setelah melihat tatapan tajam kai yang di lempar kearahnya niat untuk membantu kyuhyun dia tekan kuat-kuat perasaannya.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini" tanpa mereka sadari dennis sudah berdiri tepat di samping mereka berdua dengan ekspresitak terbaca dengan nada tegas tak terbantahkan,

mendapati dennis ada di sana kedua pria itu~kibum dan kai~terlihat bungkam dan menunduk bagai anak kecil yang tengah di adili karena ketahuan mencuri. wajah mereka terlihat babak belur dengan ruam kemerahan di sekitar wajahnya.

" tanyakan saja padanya hyung?!" ucap kai mendenggus sebal sambil menunjuk kibum dengan dagunya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan yang menurutnya semakin panas dan menyesakan. Kibum menunduk tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dennis, kakak pertamanya. jika dennis sudah mengeluarkan nada tegas seperti itu siapapun tau jika dia sedang dalam masalah besar karena membuat sang malaikat terpaksa mengeluarkan tanduknya.

" maaf heechullie, kau bisa pulang sekarang atau kau bisa masuk ke kamarku jika kau tak suka disini tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu, aku harus pergi..." bisik kyujyun tanpa mendengar jawaban dari heechul dan berlari menjauh meninggalkannya sendiri dalam suasana yang sangat canggung itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak obat dan membawanya ketempat kai berada, dia melihat kai tengah duduk di taman belakang tempat yang menjadi favoritnya di rumah ini sambil sesekali menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri kai dan duduk tenang di sampingnya, menahan tangan kai yang mencoba menyeka darahnya kembali dan mengoleskan cutton bad kearah lukanya yang sudah di balur dengan antiseptik.

" maaf...maafkan aku oppa, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini, maaf ini semua salahku..." ucap kyuhyun menatap bersalah pada kai, mata kyuhyun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya.

sementara kai hanya menatap wajah kyuhyun yang fokus menatap dan membersihkan lukanya dengan pandangan sayu entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa lemah di depan kyuhyun. ia juga merasa tak berguna sama sekali bahkan ia gagal melindungi kyuhyun dan menyebabkan gadis itu bersedih dan menangis.

" harusnya aku tak terlalu ikut campur dengan urusannya, harusnya ku biarkan saja gadis itu dengan kibum oppa, harusnnya aku tidak usah perduli ketika gadis itu berkata kasar tentangnya, tapi entah kenapa saat gadis menghina kibum oppa aku tak bisa membiarkannya tanpa sadar aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang membuat kibum oppa terluka, dan entah kenapa pula saat tau kibum oppa begitu membela gadis itu... hatiku...rasanya sakit sekali, disini rasanya sangat nyeri dan menyesakan, bukankah aku aneh, aku bahkan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan" ucap kyuhyun seraya memukul dadanya sendiri sambil tertawa menyedihkan tanpa sadar bulir bening mengalir begitu saja dipipinya dia menunduk dan terisak lirih.

" aku bodoh ya?!" tanya kyuhyun berusaha menyungingkan senyum terpaksanya menatap kai lekat dan kembali terisak dalam diam, hatinya benar-benar sakit, kai menatap kyuhyun sedih entah kenapa saat melihat kyuhyun menangis hatinya bagai di iris dan di rajam habis- habisan, di tarik tubuh kyuhyun, mendekatinya dan di dekapnya tubuh ringkih itu yang masih terisak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, tanpa di duga tangis semakin pecah saat pelukan hangat kyuhyun dirasakannya. rasanya ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

" jangan menangis...aku mohon jangan menangis kyu..." ucap kai bagaikan mengucapkan mantra untuk menenangkan kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri, hanya kata-kata itu saja yang sanggup di ucapkan oleh kai, dia sendiri mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. rasanya sangat sakit melihat kyuhyun menangis dan menderita seperti itu, entah sejak kapan tapi yang jelas kai mulai sadar jika perasaannya pada kyuhyun bukan perasaan biasa antar teman, dia~kai mulai menyukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak tapi ia mulai mencintainya, ya seorang Kim jongin mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jika Kim Kibum tidak menginginkan kyuhyun maka kali ini kai tidak akan tinggal diam, ia tak akan mengalah lagi pada laki-laki bodoh seperti kakaknya, dia akan merebut kyuhyun beserta hatinya dari tangannya apapun yang terjadi.

" jangan pernah mencintainya, kau tak boleh mencintainya" bisik kai lirih di telinga kyuhyun bagai sebuah kata-kata keramat yang tak terbantahkan di telingah kyuhyun.

sementara tanpa mereka sadari kim heechul menatap keduanya dengan kesedihan yang terpancar kuat di kedua bola matanya. tangannya terkepal kuat rasa benci tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja menembus dinding hatinya yang kembali mendingin saat melihat sahabatnya menangis.

" kim saeun, kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah, jangan pernah berfikir jika kau akan bisa hidup dan bernafas dengan lega setelah membuat sahabatku menangis seperti ini, aku berjanji akan membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata darah sebagai balasannya" ucap heechul dengan sorot mata sedingin es seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya, tanpa di sadari semuanya heechul pergi meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa suara, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. dia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. menekan sebuah nomor yang di hapalnya di luar kepala.

" jemput aku sekarang juga" ucapnya pada orang di seberang sana dan memutuskan pangilan itu sesaat tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang penelpon yang ada di seberang sana.

" kau yang meminta permainan berdarah ini di mulai, ku harap kau akan siap menerima kado istimewa dariku, akan ku buat kau merasakan neraka lebih cepat sebelum kematianmu, nona K.I.M S.A.E.U.N" ucap heechul seraya mengeja nama yeoja menyebalkan itu dengan ekspresi dingin stoicnya yang bahkan tak pernah di tunjukannya sebelumnya seraya menampilkan seringgai menyeramkan dengan mata berkilat tajam dengan sorot mengancam.

Heechul bukanlah heechul jika seseorang mengangu miliknya, dia akan berubah menjadi orang lain berubah menjadi lebih buas, lebih kejam dan lebih menyeramkan di banding siapapun juga. Bahkan jauh sebelum heechul bertemu dengan kyuhyun, heechul adalah ratu dunia hitam yang lebih menyeramkan dan mengerikan dari siapapum juga, Bahkan mereka tak ada yang tau rahasia kelam di balik senyum tanpa masalah seorang kim heechul. Sang malaikat maut.

TBC

ya akhirnya sampai disini deh, mohon jangan lupa tingalkan corat coret, buat lizz okay bagi silent rider, segeralah bertobat amiiinnnn _.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **Proposal kebahagiaan.**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongin**

 **Suport cast**

 **Kim Heechul, Dennis Kim.**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **.**

.

entah kenapa sejak Kibum mengatakan Kim Saeun mengalami keguguran karena ulahnya dan Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa tidak tenang dan merasa sangat bersalah, pikiranya seakan di gelayuti oleh sesuatu yang anej dan terasa tidak nyaman membuatnya seakan bergulat dengan hatinya sendiri. akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjenguk saeun di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya berniat untuk menghubungi Heechul dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit bersamanya, jujur saja Kyuhyun agak sedikit ragu jika harus di hadapkan dengan Saeun seorang diri. belum sempat Kyuhyun menekan nomor Heechul, tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan manik gelap Kibum yang menunjukan keterkejutan yang sama sepertinya.

" Kibummie~." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas tertahan saat tanpa sadar menyebut nama kibum, lantara dirinya berhadapan dengan Kibum di lorong secara langsung. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lelah dengan tatapan sayu, Kyuhyun tau jika sepertinya Kibum tidak tidur semalaman.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanla mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun, mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan yang aneh, hingga rasa canggung yang tidak nyaman mulai menebarkan sosoknya mengambil celah diantara mereka berdua.

" bagaimana keadaan saeun?!" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba membeku. kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang tersenyum lelah seraya memilin ponselnya dengan kedua jemarinya yang terasa mulai basah, Kyuhyun merasa gugup jika di hadapkan dengan Kibum saat ini. entah kenapa melihat Kibum dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat hati Kyuhyun meradang dan terasa nyeri seakan di remas-remas, jujur Kyuhyun merasa sesak di hatinya saat mengetahui jika Kibum lebih memperhatikan gadis lain di bandingkan dirinya.

" iya...lumayan dia sudah mulai membaik dan keadaannya agak stabil, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya" jawab Kibum masih menyungingkan senyum lelahnya.

mendapat balasan dari Kibum, Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya keras dan tersenyum kecut merasakan hatinya yang hancur menjadi kepingan kecil, sungguh tidak adalah sedikit celah di hati Kibum untuk dirinya.

" sebegitu berartinyakah dia bagimu, Kibum?!" bisik Kyuhyun miris dalam hati, mempertanyakan sebuah pertayaan yang tak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum.

" begitu..., baguslah jika dia baik-baik saja, aku akan mampir kesana dan meminta maaf padanya nanti" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang di paksakan seraya melangkah menjauh dari Kibum, lebih lama di dekat laki-laki itu akan semakin membuat dirinya semakin terluka, bahkan tempatnya di hati laki-laki itupun tak lebih dari sebuah titik kosong tanpa arti.

membayangkan kenyataan pahit itu membuat air mata Kyuhyun seolah berdesakan ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya, dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa di tahannya agar kelemahannya tak sampai di ketahui oleh Kibum.

Laki-laki itu tidak boleh tau jika dia menangis hanya karena dirinya, laki-laki brengsek yang tak peka itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat di cintainya.

" Kyu...aku ingin minta maaf karena aku sudah membentakmu kemarin, aku sungguh tifak berniat untuk melukai perasaanmu dan membuatmu menangis, aku sangat menyesal" ucap Kibum dengan raut wajah sedih penuh penyesalan di sana.

" tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, aku juga minta maaf karena ulahku hingga membuatmu repot seperti ini, tidak usah minta maaf, istirahatlah kibum sepertinya kau membutuhkannya" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan berbalik pergi dengan cepat seolah gadia itu ingin berlari menjauh dari Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa mendesah berat dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. entah kenapa melihat sikap Kyuhhun yang seperti itu seakan membuat hatinya terluka, kenapa saay melihat senyum terpaksa Kyuhyun seolah terasa sangat mengiris hatinya, kenapa saay melihat Kyuhyun berbalik pergi meningalkannya membuat hatinya terasa tercabik tanpa alasan.

" jangan gila Kim Kibum, apa memangnya yang kau harapkan, berhentilah menjadi serakah, kau punya kim saeun sekarang, dia sangat membutuhkanmu, kau tak boleh mengharapkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga, dasar laki-laki brengsek menyedihkan" ucap Kibum mengumpati dirinya sendiri dengan nada getir yang terdengar berat dalam suaranya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kau yakin ingin menjenguknya, tidakkah itu terlalu gila Kyuhyunnie dan aku terlalu malas untuk melibatkan diri asal kau tau. melihat wajahnya saja rasanya aku sudah ingin meludahinya" ucap Heechul denga sikap malas-malasan saat dieinya di seret paksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya menjenguk Saeun di rumah sakit.

" Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja jika bertemu dengannya?!" tanya Heechul sangsi balas menatap Kyuhyun seolah memastikan bahwa temannya itu dalam keadaan waras.

" ya...berhentilah mengangap bahwa aku adalah korban bencana alam dan spesies yang hampir punah sehingga patut untuk di lindungi, percayalah aku tak serapuh itu, Kim Heechul dan berhenti meremehkanku, mau tidak tau jika aku adalah wanita tertangguh abad ini oh..." ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

" tapi kau harus menemaniku, oke" ucap Kyuhyun melemparkan cengiran khasnya seraya menyenggol bahu Heechul kemudian memeluknya erat dengan tatapan memohon.

" baiklah~baiklah, apapun untukmu kyu, ayo pergi" jawab Heechul tersenyum kepada teman satu-satunya itu.

" terima kasih Heechullie, kau memang yang terbaik dan terima kasih juga karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Heechul semakin erat.

" aisshh...berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, cepat lepaskan kau membuatku sesak nafas, ayo kita masuk sekarang" balas Heechul menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pundaknya seraya tersenyum dan keduanya berjalan bersamaan memasuki rumah sakit.

" kyu, nanti kau masuk saja sendiri ya, aku tak ingin menemui penyihir palsu itu, aku malas. Aku akan menunggumu di depan ruangan jika dia menyerangmu berteriaklah yang kencang, oke" ucap Heechul dengan sikap malas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya jengah membayangkan wajah saeun saja membuat hawa membunuhnya kian memuncak.

" ya...kenapa...kau tega membiarkanku menghadapinya seorang diri" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk dan bergelayut manja pada Heechul.

" jangan khawatir, aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku akan berjaga di pintu, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku tiga kali pasti aku akan langsung muncul dan menolongmu oh.." jawab Heechul asal sambil nyengir kuda menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat rapi, manik hitamnya tertutupi dalam balutan mata sipitnya yang semakin sipit kala dia tersenyum menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

" ya...kau pikir siapa dirimu?! bloody mary oh...yang benar saja, cih..." ucap Kyuhyun berdecih sambil terkikik mendengar jawaban asal Heechul.

Heechul yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" bahkan lebih dari yang kau pikirkan, teman" bisik Heechul pelan.

" apa?!...kau mengatakan sesuatu Heechullie?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerah polosnya tak menyadari tatapan berbahaya yang sempat terpancar di mata kelam milik seorang Kim Heechul.

" tidak ada..." balas Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyadari aura berbahaya yang menguar dari dalam diri Kim Heechul.

" nah ini kamarnya, ayo masuklah, Kyu" ucap Heechul menyemangati sahabatnya yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang inap saeun.

" baiklah...aku akan masuk" bisik Kyuhyun. entah kenapa dada Kyuhyun terasa sangat berdebar-debar hanya karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita menyebalkan dan memuakan bernama Kim Saeun.

sebelum pintu itu terbuka, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa Saeun yang mengema di udara.

" hahaha...tentu saja, mana mungkin aku gagal mendapatkan Kibum oppa, dia hanya laki-laki bodoh yang dengan suka rela akan melakukan apa saja untuku, tentu saja...apapun yang ku inginkan, aku akan mendapatkannya, tenang saja Aee Kyung, oppa tak akan tau jika aku berbohong soal kehamilan palsuku, jangankan keguguran, hamil saja aku belum pernah hihihi, apa...lee sungmin, aishh...kenapa kau menyebut nama laki-laki bodoh itu aku bahkan sudah melupakannya, targetku sekarang adalah Kim Kibum, setelah aku mendapatkan semuanya yang aku mau aku akan meninggalkannya, tentu saja memangnya siapa yang tahan lama-lama dengan manusia membosankan macam dia" ucap Saeun lagi dengan nada sangat ceria yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Tanpa di ketahui Saeun, Kyuhyun dan Heechul mendengar semua pembicaraan Saeun dengan temanya melalui ponselnya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sangat marah saat mendengar Saeun menceritakan kebusukannya dengan sikap yang terlalu ceria dan terlihat sangat menjijikan itu. Kyuhyun mengeram marah bahkan tubuhnya kini terlihat gemetar hebat menahan rasa kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

Heechul tampak menatap lantai dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam sekejab telah berubah menjadi semakin dingin. Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok seraya menutup matanya dan menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan sikap yang terlalu santai untuk orang yang sedang marah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, gadis berkulit bayi itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat Saeun dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah.

"sepertinya seru sekali, maaf jika aku mengangu acaramu, Kim Saeun-sii" ucap Kyuhyun setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan suara keras yang mengangetkan di sertai bantingan yang membuat dinding sedikit bergetar pelan.

Saeun terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menampakan dirinya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah garang berdiri dengan aura yang siap membunuh.

"nanti ku telpon lagi, mii kyung!" ucap Saeun dan mematikan ponselnya seketika.

" kau...berani sekali kau datang kemari?! kau mendengar semuanya, kau menguping" tanya Saeun dengan suara penub ketakutan, takut jika semua rencananya terbongkar dan membuatnya gagal untuk menguasai semua harta yang di miliki oleh kibum.

" tentu saja siluman rubah menjijikan, memangnya kau pikir aku tuli hah..., dasar penyihir palsu, babi betina brengsek menyebalkan, tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan Kibumku" ucap Kyuhyun berlari dan menerjang Saeun seraya menarik rambutnya hingga wanita itu terjungkal dan jatuh kelantai dengan debuman keras serta menjerit-jerit histeris saat dia merasakan nyeri di beberapa tulangnya berderit sakit akibat menabrak lantai. namun sia-sia meronta karena Kyuhyun sudah mengunci pergerakannya dan menindihnya di lantai.

" rasakan itu pelacur jahat, kau pantas mendapatkannya, aku akan membuat kepalamu botak, sialan. bahkan yang ku lakukan ini tak seberapa dengan tingkah busukmu itu brengsek menjijikan, kau bahkan tak pantas di sebut manusia, kau adalah kotoran dari kotoran peliharan hewan peliharaan" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring penuh amarah seraya mencabuti ganas surai saeun dengan membabi buta penuh dengan keganasan di sertai pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan lainnya. Percayalah Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melakukan tindakan anarkis lebib dari ini.

terlihat helai-helai rambut Saeun yang jatuh satu persatu berguguran di lantai. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat menikmati saat-saat dirinya melakukan penyiksaan pada Saeun, namun rutinitas menyenangkan itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan besar mencekal tangannya sambil menariknya kasar menjauhi Saeun yang terlihat menyedihkan di lantai dengan wajah merah berurai air mata.

" K~kibummie..." ucap Kyuhyun tergagap mendapati Kibum yang kini tengah berdiri menahan tangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah padam.

" apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, Kyu?!" tanya Kibum dengan nada tidak percaya seraya menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Kyuhyun.

terlihat sekali sorot mata kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas di manik gelapnya itu. perlahan di lepaskan cekalan tangannya di pergelangngan tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah. Kibum berjalan mendekati Saeun dan mengendong siluman rubah betina itu dan menaikannya ke atas ranjang sambil memperlihatkan air mata palsunya pada Kibum dan menampilkan kesan jika dirinya adalah korban penganiyayaan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?!." tanya Kibum tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kibum, Saeun langsung memeluk siwon sambil menangis sesenggukan di pundak namja pemuda datar dingin itu.

" kibum, aku bisa menjelaskannya, kena..." ucap Kyuhyun terputus saat mendengar nada suara dingin yang di lontarkan Kibum padanya.

" pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi" ucap Kibum memutuskan dengan kata-kata sederhananya yang langsung meluluh lantakan hati Kyuhyun hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya keras, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari hatinya yang mulai berdarah, membuat luka lama itu kembali tergores semakin dalam.

" Kibum... kau tidak mempercayaiku... kau bahkan tidak mau dan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanku...?! begitu berartinyakah dia bagimu?!... aku...aku..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya tanpa mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi sambil menepuk dadanya keras seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. nada bicaranya terdengar tersendat-sendat karena rasa sesak yang terasa mengjimpitnya tanpa ampun, tanpa sadar air mata sudah jatuh mengalir deras di pipi putih mulusnya yang terlihat berwarna merah karena menahan tangis, kesal dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

" aku mencintaimu " bisik Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati seraya menelan semua kepahit yang di berikan oleh Kibum padanya. dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu dengan kepala terangkat, sudah cukup dia berjuang, jika Kibum tak mampu melihat cintanya maka Kyuhyun tak ingin terlalu berharap lagi.

terlihat Saeun menyungingkan senyum licik dalam pelukan Kibum. Dia yakin jika dia menang kali ini dan akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Kibum kembali dengan segala yang di inginkannya. pikir Saeun senang tanpa menyadari jika sebuah kehancuran yang akan di dapatkanya.

" Kim Jongin..., datanglah ke rumah sakit... aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika kau benar-benar pantas untuk Kyuhyun dan juga agar kau bisa memastikan perasaan Kyuhyun padamu, bilang pada Kyuhyun jika itu hadiah dariku dan pastikan agar dia bersedia ikut denganmu, tentu...katakan pada Kyuhyunnie, ku akan membereskan sisanya, tentu seperti rencana...jaga Kyuhyun untukku, terimakasih Jongin..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memutus panggilan singkat itu dan menampilkan sebuah seringai menyeramkan seraya memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku blasernya.

Heechul menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang beberapa menit terlihat dan sekarang telah menghilang di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit meninggalkannya seorang diri.

" Astaga, Kyu~ sebegitu terluka dan sedihnyakah dirimu sampai melupakan jika temanmu masih tertinggal di rumah sakit ini ckckckck..." gumam Heechul tersenyum penuh arti.

" tenang saja teman, semua akan berakhir sesuai dengan skenario Tuhan, seperti yang kau harapkan, bersabarlah sedikit lagi oh..."ucap Heechul tersenyum penuh arti menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak terlihat.

" mata di balas mata, tangan di balas tangan, nyawa di balas nyawa. siapapun yang membuat temanku menangis aku akan mengahancurkannya dengan sangat kejam hingga tak tersisa" ucap Heechul kembali menampilkan ekspresi dingin menusuk dengan aura yang berbahaya. percayalah seorang Kim Heechul bahkan pernah membunuh seseorang di masa lalunya dan diapun tak akan keberatan jika harus melenyapkan satu nyawa sampah lagi jika memang di haruskan.

Dengan perlahan Heechul memasuki ruang rawat Kim Saeun, dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap dada dengan gaya santai menatap Saeun dan Kibum yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur heran, pasalnya mereka tak menyangkah jika teman Kyuhyun masih bertahan di sana. Heechul tertawa kecil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu dengan santai, terlihat Saeun menatap yeoja di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. terselip juga sedikit rasa takut di benaknya akan ancaman wanita mengerikan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya sebelumnya Heechul sudah berbaik hati datang ke hadapan Saeun untuk memperingatkan gadia itu untuk mundur dan menjauh dari kehidupan Kibum dengan baik-baik. Namun seolah wanita itu tak mendengar seolah tuli dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan peringatannya.

" senang..." tanya Heechul menatap tajam dengan senyum sejuta arti tersunggih di bibirnya menatap intens kearah Saeun seraya memamerkan senyum super manis yang mematikan dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

" Kim Heechul, bodoh bukankah itu sudah terlihat jelas" kekeh Heechul seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sikap dramastis dan kembali menatap kedua orang yang masih diam mendengarkan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya melihat tingkah aneh, Heechul.

" sangat di sayangkan kau mengambil keputusan yang salah, Nona Kim!" ucap Heechul tanpa senyum dengan nada dingin mengintimidasi dengan sorot mata tajam dan terlihat mengerikan menatap intens tepat di manik mata Kim Saeun, wanita yang tengah mengigil ketakutan saat itu. Bahkan Saeun baru menyadari jika ancaman Heechul yang di anggapnya angin lalu kini mulai membuatnya ketakutan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Hallo...Kyu, kau ada dimana sekarang?!" tanya Kai berbicara pada Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya, sesekali matanya terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan gadia mungil itu, Kyuhyun.

kai terdiam seolah menanti jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhananya, samar-samar Kai mendengar Kyuhyun menahan isakan dari mulutnya yang tanpa sadar lolos begitu saja.

" Cho Kyuhyun, kau menangis?!" tanya Kai saat menyadari jika Kyuhyunnya kini sedang terluka dan menangis terisak entah ada di mana, tanpa sadar Kai mengepalkan jemarinya erat menahan amarah tak tersampaikan, sungguh saat ini Kai sangat ingin menonjok wajah datar dingin milik kakaknya, bahkan Kai tak rela jika bulir bening itu keluar dari mata indah gadia yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" tidak, mana mungkin aku menangis yang benar saja... aku sungguhan tidak menangis, Kai percayalah" kilah Kyuhyun berbohong seolah memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. tanpa sadar iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun bertemu dengan manik gelap milik Kai yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka terdiam sesaat saling menatap tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, tatapan Kai terlihat menyenduh dan terluka, entah kenapa melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu hatinya terasa nyeri dan rasanya Kai merasakan hatinya seakan di rajam hingga menjadi cacahan danging halus saat melihat gadis yang di cintainya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah tak berdaya.

" apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu Kai?!, kenapa tatapanmu aneh sekali, oh..." tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum namun gagal saat di dapatinya air mata yang jatuh kian menderas mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

" jangan menangis...aku mohon jangan menangis, Kyu..." bisik Kai di ponselnya masih menatap Kyuhyun di kejauhan. Mendengar suara isakan Kyuhyun yang tersendat membuat hatinya kembali di remas dengan kasar. kai merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sakit di hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja, dengan cepat Kai berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun menarik tubuh ringkih yang terlihat bergetar itu dan memeluknya erat.

" aku mohon berhentilah menangis untuknya Kyuhyunnie, jangan kau buat aku menderita karena melihatmu menangis seperti ini, jangan menangisi pria bodoh sepertinya. berhenti melihatnya dan pandanglah aku oh..aku mencintaimu, Kyu sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kai lirih. Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget saat mendengar pengakuan cinta Kai yang tidak di langkahnya, mendengar ucapan Kai semakin membuat tangis Kyuhtun pecah. Dia semakin merasakan perasaan sesak saat rasa bersalah mulai mengerogotinya dan bersaranc di hatinya. Kyuhyun amat sangat menyesal karena bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tau jika dia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan Kai dan berpaling dari laki-laki datar bodoh idiot yang tidam pernah peka itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **" kuberikan dua pilihan untukmu Nona Kim, pertama hentikan semua sandiwara ini dan menghilanglah dari hadapan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun dan berjanjilah jika kau tak akan pernah menampakan diri lagi serta menggangu hidup Kibum lagi, dan aku akan menjamin kau akan tetap bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah itu tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Atau kau bisa mengambil pilihan kedua. kau bisa meneruskan semua sandiwara ini, tetap berpura-pura menjadi wanita lemah yang tertindas dan menikmati semua kebohongan ini sampai akhir, membuat temanku terluka dan membuatku semakin marah padamu dan...setelahnya aku akan pastikan hari dimana kehancuran dalam yang akan kau dapatkan. hancur... sehancur-hancurnya hingga membuatmu memilih jika kematian lebih baik dan kau akan merangkak dan mengemis meminta pengampunan dariku...percayalah aku akan memastikan semua itu terjadi jika kau memilih pilihan kedua?! Jelas Heechul menatap Saeun yang terlihat menahan nafas melihat raut wajah yang berbeda dari seorang sahabat Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat manis kini berubah terlihat semakin mengerikan berdiri angkuh menatap tajam langsung Ke manik gelap Saeun.**_

 _ **" a~apa ma~maksudmu, kau mengancamku hah~kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman murahanmu itu, brengsek. kau sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa bagiku" ucap Saeun sedikit tergagap dengan nada angkuh meski dia sedikit takut dia menekan semua rasa takutnya karena harga diri yang dimilikinya terlalu besar.**_

 _ **Heechul terkekeh menyeramkan seraya menundukan kepalanya membuat kesan menyeramkan itu semakin lekat pada dirinya. Perlahan Heechul mendongakan kepalanya kembali menatap tajam Saeun.**_

 _ **" ya...aku mengancammu" ucap Heechul dingin penuh penekanan tanpa senyum, tanpa cengiran khasnya yang ada hanya raut wajah dingin stoic menyeramkan yang terlihat datar tanpa ekapresi sedikitpun.**_

 _ **Saeun terluhat menelan salivanya sulit, tanpa di sadarinya keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.**_

 _ **" pikirkanlah" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya merubah wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria dengan senyum yang mulai bermunculan di wajah imutnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Saeun yang terdiam mematung menatap kepergian Heechul. entah kenapa Saeun merasa Heechul memiliki sebuah kepribadian ganda yang tampak membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan dan lebih berbahaya di banding Kyuhyun sendiri.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

" aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali semua keputusanmu Kim Saeun dan kau Kim Kibum" ucap Heechul tanpa embel-embel saat menyebut nama Kibum, rasa hormat yang di rasakannya pada pemuda datar itu beberapa waktu lalu kini telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

" begitu mudahnya kau menyerah" ucap Heechul tertawa meremehkan."laki-laki menyedihkan sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkan Kyuhyunku, yakinkah kau jika wanita yang ada di sampingmu ini adalah wanita yang mencintai dirimu karena dirimu bukan karena apa yang ada padamu hah...idiot, kau bahkan menutup semua panca indaramu dan tidak mampu melihat siapa yang benar-benat mencintaimu. tak mendengar siapa yang merindukanmu dan tak merasa siapa yang paling mencemaskanmu, kau terlalu naif Kim Kibum. akan ku tunjukan satu hal padamu, sebuah kenyataan yang pastinya akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidupmu. Dan ingatlah satu hal...aku tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Kyuhyunku menangis, siapapun~termasuk dirimu tuan Kim yang terhormat dan kau pasti akan menyesali perbuatanmu saat ini " ucap Heechul dengan ekspresi tak terbaca seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Saeun.

" untukmu nona Kim persiapkan dirimu, kurasa kau perlu berbaring disini lebih lama meski itu juga tak akan membantu" saran Heechul mengakhiri dialognya seraya berbalik tapi baru dua langkah, Heechul menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berhenti, menatap Saeun dengan sikap angkuh.

" Oh ya, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui nona Kim, ingatlah nama "CASEY KIM" mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya nanti, sebagai petunjuk" ucapnya berbalik dan berjalan mundur dengan seringai jahat yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Saeun dan Kibum terlihat membatu di tempat dengan pikiran yang berkelana jauh kemana-mana dengan kekhawatiran yang berbeda. Heechul berjalan santai di setiap lorong rumah sakit mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

ttuutt...

ttuutt...

" hallo~Nona muda" jawab orang yang ada di seberang line.

" hancurkan mereka" ucapnya tenang dengan nada berwibawa.

" saya mengerti, nona" balas orang itu lagi langsung mengiyakan perintah Heechul tanpa bantahan.

segera Heechul mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku blasernya.

" arrgghh~permainan ini membuatku lapar, kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan makanan satu restoran, aku ingin makan ayam dan pizza" teriak Heechul seraya mengeliat dan mengusap perut ratanya dengan senyum sumringah.

tiba-tiba benda persegi itu bergetar lagi dalam saku blasernya. Heechul tampak mengernyit saat melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" si Hitam, kenapa dia meneleponku" gumam Heechul seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

" ada apa kamtjong?!" tanya Heechul to the point melewatkan acara sapa menyapa.

" kami sudah ada di bandara sekarang dan Kyuhyun ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Kai melewatkan bagian ingin protesnya karena di katai hitam oleh Heechul dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengan Heechul.

" Heechullie, apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk ke jepang dengan si Hitam pesek, Kai" cerocos Kyuhyun dengan nada sumbang jelas sekali ia habis menangis parah. Mengacuhkan umpatan protes dari Kai yang kulit tan seksinya telah di hina oleh dua orang yang berbeda dalam waktu beberapa menit berselang.

" astaga~suaramu terdengar mengerikan sekali, Kyu. sudahlah anggap saja ini liburan dan hadiah dariku untukmu. kuberikan waktu satu minggu untuk menenangkan diri, pilihlah yang menurutmu baik oh...jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, kupikir kau juga perlu mendekatkan diri pada Kai dia juga baik lo, beri kesempatan pada dirimu untuk memilih. Lagipula Kai tampan meski sedikit idiot kurasa" ucap Heechul berpromosi memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

" yak~Kim Heechul, kau berkomplot dengan si Hitam jelek ini hah... kau jahat sekali padaku" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

" aishh...bisakah kau tidak berteriak dengan suara mengelengking seperti itu, Kyu. Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli hah...?! lagipula siapa disini yang jahat kau mengajaku ke rumah sakit kemudian kau meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti celana dalam diskonan yang sudah menjamur, siapa sekarang yang jahat coba, dasar..." sungut Heechul lagi. Namun terdengar kekehan Kyuhyun di sebrang sana.

" hehehe...maafkan aku Heechullie, jangan marah oh...maaf aku benar- benar lupa jika kau juga ada disana" kilahnya lagi terkekeh tanpa dosa.

" baiklah...aku tau kau itu siapa Kyu?! Wanita abnormal yang kehilangan separuh otaknya" balas Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

" yak...kau ingin mati Kim Heechul" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima

" hehehe pokoknya manfaatkan kesempatan ini baik-baik, oke dan jernihkan pikiranmu mengerti, aku percaya kau bisa menentukan dimana hatimu akan bertahan, semangat Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul menyemangati sahabatnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas memposekan gerakan menyemangati.

" baiklah, terima kasib Hechullie, aku benar- benar beruntung bisa mempunyai teman sepertimu" balas Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada senang.

" oh ya satu lagi Kyu, pulang nanti jangan lupa membawakanku oleh-oleh ya" ucap Heechul penuh semangat.

" oke...kau ingin apa nanti akan aku carikan, special untuk sahabatku yang terbaik" ucap Kyuhyun antusias seolah melupakan kesedihannya untuk sesaat.

" sungguhan nih, oke... kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu, aku hanya minta kau bawakan Hamura Miura saja aktor pemeran death note itu, kau tau dia keren sekali dan kalau bisa bawa sekalian Shun Oguri aktor tampan pemeran film detectif conan dan cross zero, kau tau sepertinya mereka cocok untuk menjadi calon suamiku kelak, mereka adalah laki-laki yang mengagumkan, mereka sangat tampan dan juga keren, bisa kan Kyu aku tau itu tidak terlalu sulit untukmu" ucap Heechul lebih antusias dari Kyuhyun. lama tak terdengar balasan dari Kyuhyun di seberang Line. Heechul tau jika Kyuhyun sedang mengambil nafas dalam.

" tidak sulit kepalamu, otakmu memang tak ada isinya Kim Heechullie, dasar wanita idiot" teriak Kyuhyun dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

" astaga~dalam beberapa menit saja dia sudah kembali pada tabiat aslinya Tsk..." ucap Heechul yang sedang asyik mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berdenging karena teriakan Kyuhyun dan seraya tersenyum simpul kemudian.

" Kim Heechul, tunggu" teriak Kibum berlari di belakang Heechul dengan nafas yang terdengar satu-satu karena berlari mengejar Heechul.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"apa benar dia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku" batin Saeun sambil mengigit kuku jarinya dengan tatapan cemas. tak berapa lama sebuah panggilan di ponselnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang tak berujung itu.

" hallo..." ucap Saeun.

" brengsek~apa yang kau lakukan dasar wanita idiot, kenapa kau membuat ayahmu menjadi seperti ini, kenapa kau mengundang bencana untuk keluarga kita anak, sialan" teriak seorang laki-laki paru baya di seberang sana yanh sedang berteriak histeris dengan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk Saeun.

" pa~pa...kenapa kau berteriak?! Dan kenapa kau memarahiku tiba-tiba seperti ini, apa ada yang masalah?!' tanya Saeun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ayahnya yang menelponnya dengan suara histeris.

" katakan...katakan pada papa, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuat miss CASEY KIM marah katakan pada papa, brengsek?! teriak ayahnya lagi kali ini bercampur dengan tangisan histeris.

mendengar nama " Casey Kim" di sebut-sebut ayahnya, membuat hatinya semakin di rundung rasa cemas dan gelisah. tanpa sadar sebuah pikiran buruk terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

" papa, memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya saeun takut-takut.

" dia, wanita itu membuat perusahaan papa bangkrut seketika, dia menarik semua investasinya dan menjebak papa dalam permainan kotornya, dia membuat papa bangkrut Saeun, kau dengar hah...wanita itu menguras seluruh uang papa yang ada di rekening bank papa hingga angka nol, membuat papa jatuh miskin dan menjadikan papa seorang tahanan polisi karena tuduhan palsu dengan memalsukan data sehingga papa terlibat dan mempunyai hutang milyaran hingga triliyuanan won. papa tidak pernah tau jika papa memiliki hutang sebanyak itu Saeun, papa akan di perjara lakukan sesuatu, lakukan sesuatu Saeun. Papa tau jika kau mengenal miss Casey Kim, karena miss Casey Kim mengenalmu, meminta maaflah minta ampunlah jika tidak kita semua bisa berakhir" teriak ayah Saeun lagi dan menjerit histeris di tengah tangisnya.

Saeun tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi sampai pangilan itu terputus, matanya terlihat membelalak tak percaya jika ancaman seorang Kim Heechul bisa membuat dunianya langsung hancur dalam hitungan menit. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal mustahil itu dalam beberapa menit. belum sempat dia menjernihkan otaknya panggilan lain tampak terlihat jelas di ponselnya.

" hallo, Saeun?!" ucap Aee Kyung di seberang sana dari nada suaranya terdengar sekali jika dia sedang dalam keadaan panik.

" Kenapa?! apa yang terjadi apa ada masalah?!" tanya Saeun berharap jika masalah tak mendatanginya lagi, tapi harapannya ternyata tak semudah itu terkabul.

" Kim Saeun, butik kita di sita atas nama nona Casey Kim, di surat ini menyatakan jika kau memiliki hutang yang sangat besar padanya benarkah itu?! apa benar kau berhutang sebanyak ini?!" tanya Ae Kyung dengan nada frustasi.

" tidak aku tidak pernah memiliki hutang sebesar itu, ini pasti ada kesalahpahaman, tenangkah aku akan mengatasinya segera" ucap Saeun dengan nada suara yang bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" kita akan benar-benar hancur jika seperti ini terus,Saeun~lakukan sesuatu jika tidak semuanya yang kita bangun akan hilang begitu saja" Saeun sudah tak mendengar lagi kata-kata Aee Kyung kini bahkan nyawanya sudah menghilang meninggalkan tubuhnya. matanya terlihat berair menerawang dalam kosong.

" tidak mungkin..ini tidak mungkin terjadi...tidak boleh...tidak boleh...aku tak mau hancur seperti ini, aku tak mau..." racaunya seraya mengeleng keras dalam tangisnya. Wanita itu berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan kalap berharap Heechul masih ada didalam rumah sakit ini dan kali ini Saeun akan mencoba untuk memohon pada Heechul untuk menerima tawarannya untuk tidak mendekati Kibum dan Kyuhyun lagi asal semua yang di milikinya kembali, sungguh Kim Saeun tidak mau menjadi miskin.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Ada apa?!." tanya heechul menatap Kibum seraya memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku blasernya. mendapati gelagat Kibum yang tak bergegas mengutarakan maksudnya.

" apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku" tanya Heechul mulai tak sabar.

" apa ada hal yang tak ku ketahui Kim Heechul?! apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?!" tanyanya pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga.

" kau ingin tau?!" tanyanya tepat saat itu manik bening Heechul menatap keberadaan Saeun yang berjalan setengah berlari kearahnya. tanpa sadar sebuah senyum penuh arti tersunggih di bibir semerah plumnya.

" kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, Kibummie" jawab Heechul mulai memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan akrabnya lagi karena ia yakin umpan yang di lemparnya telah menjerat ikan yang besar.

Saeun berdiri tepat di depan Heechul dengan wajah menyedihkan berlinang air mata kemudian dia menghempaskan lututnya ke lantai memohon sambil memengang kaki Heechul, Kibum menatap Saeun tidak percaya kenapa wanita itu datang dan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan kaki Heechul.

" aku mohon lepaskan aku, maafkan aku jika aku telah membuatmu kesal Nona Kim Heechul, aku mohon~aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan oh...aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Kim Heechul..." ucapnya seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

" Kim Saeun, apa yang kau lakukan?! bangunlah" ucap Kibum tak menyangkah jika Saeun akan duduk berlutut di depan Heechul dengan kasar Saeun menghempaskan tangan Kibum, mengacuhkan laki-laki itu, sementara Heechul menatap Saeun dengan tatapan paling dingin sarat akan maksud.

" baiklah, aku akan mengaku pada Kibum jika aku menipunya selama ini dan aku juga telah berbuat buruk pada Kyuhyun, aku juga berjanji jika aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di depan kalian semua aku akan menghilang dari peredaran kalian, tapi aku mohon kembalikan semua yang kau ambil dariku dan papa sangat marah dan hancur saat kau mengambil semua miliknya, aku mohon Kim Heechul tolonglah, aku mohon" teriak Saeun histeris masih terus memohon dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

kibum yang mendengarkan penjelasan Saeun terkejut tak percaya dan menampilkan wajah dinginnya saat menatap wanita itu.

" jadi selama ini kau menipuku Kim Saeun" tanya Kibum meradang dengan suara parau.

" ya aku memang menipumu, maafkan aku kibum..." bisik wanita itu lemah.

Saeun kini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah menatap wajah laki-laki tampan di depannya itu.

Heechul tersenyum dingin menatap Saeun.

" pergilah pastikan kau menepati semua yang kau bicarakan Kim Saeun, karena aku tak akan mengampunimu lagi jika kau mengingkarinya dan berbohong padaku" ucap Heechul penuh ancaman. tanpa berpikir dua kali Saeun berdiri dari lantai mengusap pipinya pelan berjalan perlahan melewati Kibum. dia melirik laki-laki yang tengah membatu itu. sebersit juga rasa penyesalan di hatinya yang menggelayut saat menatap kibum.

" maafkan aku..." bisik Saeun dalam hati dan berjalan cepat meningalkan kedua orang itu yang terlihat terdiam.

" merasa bodoh~atau merasa konyol~atau

mungkin dua-duanya, apa aku salah?!" tanya Heechul enteng sambil tersenyum.

" kau sudah tau jika akhirnya akan begini, kau sudah tau jika Saeun berbohong, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dan membiarkanku berbuat jahat pada Kyuhyun?!" teriak Kibum frustasi.

" meski aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu kau tak akan dengan mudah mempercayainya begitu saja, aku diam hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu, kibum" jawab Heechul enteng.

" jika hanya perasaan menyesal yang ada di hatimu untuk Kyuhyun maka segera lupakan dia, tapi jika kau mencintai Kyuhyun akan ku beri kau kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaikinya semuanya, Kibum" ucap Heechul masih dengan senyum miring yang tersunggih di bibirnya saat menatap Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum menatap Heechul dengan sorot mata mengharap.

" bandara incheon, jepang...segeralah kesana, Kyuhyun akan ke jepang dengan Kai, jika kau beruntung kau akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menghentikannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi jauh darimu, bergegaslah mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang" jelas Heechul, Kibum mengumpat pelan dan berlari meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya seraya tersenyum kecil. tiba- tiba perasaannya kembali menghangat ia mulai teringat kembali dengan sosok laki-laki yang dulu pernah hidup dan menjadi bagian terpenting di hatinya hingga sekarang.

" apa kau baik-baik saja disana?! Aku harap begitu...hemm...aku sangat merindukanmu, park Jungsoo" bisik Heechul pada angin entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa meringan.

" ehemz...sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya membuat kedua adik-adikku kewalahan seperti itu" ucap dennis seraya bersandar di tembok, yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dalam rumah sakit itu. entah sejak kapan dia mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Heechul yang dari wajahnya tercetak jelas jika laki-laki itu terlihat sama leganya dengan Heechul.

" tentu saja ini sangat menyenangkan kau tau?! apa aku perlu menjelaskan detailnya, ah...kurasa tidak sepertinya kau bahkan lebih tau apa saja yang sedang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Heechul menebak.

" tentu...kupikir aku juga harus sedikit berhati-hati padamu, kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika seperti itu, Nona Casey Kim" ucapnya berpura-pura takut menampilkan ekspresi lucu dan membuat Heechul tertawa dengan tingkah konyol dennis.

" tertarik pergi denganku?! Ku dengar tadi kau bisa menghabiskan satu restoran jika sedang lapar" goda dennia lagi seraya mengerling nakal menatap Heechul dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan lega.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berlari seperti orang gila di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang matanya sibuk mencari dan menjelajahi setiap jengkal bandara itu, sesekali ia berusaha menekan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun berharap jika wanita itu mengetahuinya dan segera menjawab panggilannya. Kibum berlari menuju pusat informasi.

" permisi, apakah pesawat dengan tujuan jepang sudah berangkat" tanya Kibum dengan nafas terenggah-enggah.

" sebentar tuan, akan saya periksa dahulu" ucap wanita ramah itu seraya tersenyum.

" pesawat menuju jepang sudah berangkat dari lima belas menit yang lalu tuan" jawab wanita itu lagi yang serasa bagai sebuah bom yang meledak di hatinya. Kibum merasakan seolah tulang-tulangnua sedang di lolosi satu persatu. Kibum terduduk lemas begitu saja di lantai bandara.

" dasar lali-laki idiot, tentu saja dia tak akan menunda keberangkatannya hanya demi laki-laki brengsek, bodoh sepertimu, Kim Kibum" ucap Kibum mengutuki dirinya sendiri, dengan langkah lemas Kibum akhirnya bisa berdiri dan segera meninggalkan bandara incheon dengan segala rasa sakit yang di milikinya. Kibum merasa dia sudah tidak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi dan itu membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya.

Myeongdong Catolik Crunch, 2016

" Kyu, syukurlah mereka datang..." teriak Heechul dengan nada bahagia yang sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sembab terbuka lebar seraya berlari menghampiri Heechul. Di sana terlihat Kai dan Kibum yang sednah berjalan kearahnya sambil memamerkan cengiran khas mereka. elas sekali mereka terluka terlihat dari beberapa perban yang menempel di tangan dan dahi mereka.

" maaf Kyu kami telat" ucap Kai menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. Sementara Kibummenatap keduanya dengan tatapan sendu.

" kau bodoh kenapa kau bisa datang dengan keadaan begini membuat cemas pengantin wanitamu dan melupakan hari pernikahanmu sendiri, kau idiot dasar laki-laki menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun penuh kelegaan dan berlari menyongsong calon suaminya itu seraya memeluknya erat, seolah tak ingin berpisah lagi.

" maafkan aku Kyu, maaf jika khawatir. jangan menagis lagi oh...aku tidak apa-apa, sayang..." ucapnya seraya mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

" baik-baik saja kepalamu, dasar kau laki-laki idiot gara-gara kau aku mengeluarkan air mataku dengan sia-sia, aku akan membunuhmu jika pernikahan ini sampai gagal "KIM KIBUM" brengsek. sudah sana pergilah aku akan memperbaiki riasan wajahku, astaga Heechullie, cepat bantu aku, tidak mungkin... wajahku bahkan lebih seram dari wajah samara" teriak Kyuhyum histeris kembali pada tabiat aslinya menatap cermin dengan ekspresi kaget setelah melihat maskaranya terlihat berantakan.

" hehehe sepertinya kau akan kerepotan menghadapi, Kyuhyun nantinya" ucap Kai sambil nyengir seraya menepuk pundak Kihum yang terdiam menatap calon istrinya dan tersenyum bahagia melihat tingakah ajaib Kyuhyum yang bisa berubah-ubah dalam hitungan menit.

" benahi dulu penampilanmu dan segeralah menuju altar sebelum Kyuhyun mengamuk lagi" sambung dennia mengajak Kibum untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

Kai mengekori kedua kakaknya sampai sebuah getaran halus di celananya menyadarkannya, dengan cepat di ambilnya ponsel itu sekilas ia melihat layar ponsel dan senyum sumringah tersemat begitu saja di kedua sudut bibirnya.

" Oh sehun"

" hallo nyonya Kim, apa kau merindukanku" ucap Kai dengan nada mesra menyapa kekasihnya dari sebrang line teleponya.

" Cih...kau terlalu percaya diri, Jong...bagaimana dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun eonni?! tanya Sehun antusias.

" seperti biasa, sangat menghebohkan andai saja kau disin Sehun~ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, taukah kau kibum hyung dengan Kyuhyun dan sebentar lagi Dennis hyung juga akan menikah dengan Heechul lalu bagaimana dengan kita, kapan kita akan menikah oh..." ucap Kai manja dengan tingkah kekanakannya merajuk pada kekasihnya.

" maaf kai sayang, seperti kata outo~san, jika kau ingin menikah denganku, aku harus memenuhi semua syaratnya" ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal yang si buat-buat. mendengar jawaban Sehun, Kai menghela napas berat.

" astaga, jangan ingatkan aku lagi, Oh Sehun Bahlan syarat yang di ajukan ayahmu sangat mengerikan, tapi demi dirimu aku akan berusaha, tunggulah sebentar lagi, sehun~ah" ucap Kai penuh semangat dan tekad.

" tapi kenapa sih kau harus jadi anak seorang yakuza, kenapa jalan cintaku selalu di persulit, hah...tidak bisakah aku jadi anak penjual makanan keliling atau penginapan, kenapa hatus yakuza Oh Sehun, astaga aku jadi stres jika memikirkannya" gerutu Kai lagi.

" hihihi berusahalah kai~ah, oh ya...sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun dan Heechul eonni" ucap Sehun seraya terkikik pelan dan memutus pangilannya.

" cih...gadia ini, dasar" ucap Kai menatap ponselnya tidak percaya saat dengan sadisnya Sehun memutus pangilannya di saat dirinya merasa benar-benar merindukan wanitanya itu.

" Hei...kamtjong, cepatlah upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai" teriak Dennis dari kejauhan.

" baiklah, baiklah aku datang " teriak Kai seraya berlari mendekat ke arah Dennis dan bersama-sama menuju gedung tempat di mana pernikahan Kibum sedang berlangsung.

 _ **"CINTA"**_

 _ **memang sebuah kata sederhana yang**_

 _ **memiliki berbagai makna, tanpa pengorbanan**_

 _ **tanpa air mata, cinta tak akan menampakan**_

 _ **wujubnya padamu, jika cinta sudah datang**_

 _ **persiapkan dirimu, jika kau bisa menemukan**_

 _ **cinta dengan cara yang tepat maka cinta sejati**_

 _ **akan memberikan sebuah proposal kebahagian**_

 _ **padamu hingga membuatmu merasa seakan**_

 _ **meledak, sebuah proposal kebahagiaan yang**_

 _ **membuat hatimu berwarna dan hidup.**_

END

Akhirnya END juga moga gg mengecewakan dan berkenan di hati kalian, oh ya abis ini juga bakalan lizz update sequelnya oke.

Next sampai ketemu di squel part " Kyuhyun ngidam" anyeong...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW ya.


	7. SQUEL

**Tittle**

 **Proposal kebahagiaan (Squel)**

 **cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim jongin**

 **suport cast**

 **kim heechul, dennis kim.**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak baku dan sebagainya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyunnie, kau ada di mana...?!" teriak Heechul berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan si evil yang sangat menyusahkannya akhir-akhir ini.

" aku disini Heechullie, kenapa kau lama sekali sih" ucap gadis berperut sedikit buncit itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

" Cih...memangnya kau pikir aku makhluk super yang bisa langsung sampai di depanmu saat kau memanggilku... dasar, otakmu semakin tidak waras saja evil" runtuk Heechul seraya menghempaskan bokong seksinya di sofa dan duduk dengan nyaman.

" dimana yang lainnya?!" tanya Heechul celingak-celingguk mencari keberadaan semua penghuni rumah.

memang sore itu rumah terlihat sangat sepi tak terlihat sama sekali batang hidung ketiga laki-laki tampan yang menempati rumah besar ini.

" oh...dennis belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi, kalau si kamtjong ada di dapur dan suamiku, si datar Kim Kibum iti sepertinya masih selingkuh dengan toilet, biasalah kau tau sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil memakan keripik pedas setoples penuh dengan kaki yang di selonjorkan dengan sikap yang terlihat sangat cuek, mencerminkan Kyuhyun sekali.

" kalau Dennis aku tau, tapi kenapa Kai ada di dapur, apa dia mencoba untuk memasak" tanya Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan di balas anggukan mantap oleh Kyuhyun.

" tentu...aku menyuruhnya memasak, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melihat Kai memasak untukku" ucapnya lagi.

" apa kau ingin mati Evil, aku tau memang otakmu sedikit kecil dari otak manusia pada umumnya, tapi tak kusangka akan seburuk ini jadinya, setidaknya biarkan anakmu hidup dan melihat dunia terlebih dulu, kenapa kau malah ingin meracuninya dengan masakan yang tidak bisa di makan, kau tau Kai sangat payah dalam hal masak memasak!?" pekik Heechul tak percaya dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun, Heechul sangat terkejut langsung menegakan tubuhnya setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun, demi kerang ajaib Kyuhyun sudah gila rupanya.

" mana mungkin...memangnya aku setega itu apa, mengorbankan calon anakku sensidi, berhentilah berfikiran konyol, Heechullie, aku memintamu kesini karena aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan darimu, kau mau kan membantuku...mau kan...mau kan..." ucap Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Heechul dan memandang Heechul dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

" yak...hentikan kau membuatku ingin muntah saja, berhentilah beragyeo seperti itu Kyu, kau sama sekali tak cocok" ucap Heechul dengan ekspresi sangar.

" ayolah...ayolah...jebal ini bukan demi aku tapi demi anakku ayolah, tolong aku untuk sekali ini saja ya...ya.." rayu Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk Heechul menyudutkan tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu dalam pelukannya seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Heechul dengan tatapan anak anjing yang terbuang.

" arrgghh..baiklah...baiklah, kalau bukan karena bayimu aku tak akan menurutimu semudah ini, awas saja kalau aneh-aneh, aku akan membalasmu nanti kalau aku sudah hamil" ancam Heechul lagi.

" cih...apanya yang hamil, menikah saja belum kau sudah sesumbar!" cibir Kyuhyun memanasi Heechul dengan nada santai namun menusuk itu.

" yak...kau..." teriak Heechul tidak terima.

" aku pulang, sayang...kenapa...apa ada masalah, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu, tapi kau imut sekali Chullie~ah?!" ucap Dennis menatap wajah Heechul yang terlihat cemberut dengan wajah yang tertekuk berlipat-lipat sambil mendekatkan botol air meneral ke mulutnya.

" oopppaa..." teriak Heechul dengan wajah yang super imut., "ayo kita membuat bayi sekarang juga oh..." rengek Heechul bertingkah seperti anak kecil seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan Dennis dengan Puppy eyesnya yang sontak membuat Dennis menyemburkan air mineral yang ada di mulutnya karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Heechul.

" Astaga...kau jorok sekali, dennis" teriak Kyuhyun bergidik melihat air mancur menyembur keluar dari mulut seksi Dennisdan membuat pria itu tersedak.

" kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Heechul sambil mengusap sisa air yang menempel di bibir kekasih tampannya itu. sementara Dennis menatap Heechul penuh maksud dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

" ayoo sayang...kita buat sekarang juga, aku rasa aku kosong hari ini. Kau ingin berapa ronde?!" balas Dennis sambil mengeluarkan cengiran mesumnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil mengengam jemari halus Heechul. Sementara Heechul balas tersenyum dengan bias merah muda yang mulai terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi wajah aneh dengan ujung bibir atasnya yang sedikit tertarik ke atas dengan alis yang berkerut jijik.

" yak...kalian berduan berhenti bermesraan di depanku, aku meminta kalian kesini bukan untuk unjuk kemesraan di depanku, menyebalkan sekali" teriak Kyuhyun kesal melihat tingkah laku Dennis dan Heechul.

" Astaga...rasanya aku akan mati jika muntah terus seperti ini, sayang bisakah kau gantikan aku sehari saja" ucap Kibum dengan wajah pucat pasi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan keringat yang membasahi hampir setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap polos suaminya dengan senyum seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

" maaf suamiku tercinta, kau tau sendiri anak kita sangat menyanyangiku jadi dia tak mungkin menyiksaku seperti itu, jadi...selamat menikmati saja kupikir kau sangat imut jika seperti itu sayang...lanjutkan sayang" ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan ucapan ngawurnya seraya menepuk bahu Kibum sayang, mana mungkin ada seorang istri yang melihat suaminya sendiri yang muntah-muntah sejak pagi dengan wajah pucat mengalahkan mayat di bilangnya imut, seseorang siapa saja bawa Kyuhyun ke psikiater sepertinya otak Kyuhyun mengalami kelainan.

mendengar ucapan istri tercintanya Kibum hanya bisa meringis maklum, yah sekali Kyuhyun ya tetap Kyuhyun tapi meski begitu Kibum sangat mencintai istri evilnya itu. tak berapa lama Kibum berdiri dan berlari lagi menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan hampir kosong itu.

" apa dia masih belum baikan juga, kasian Kibummie wajahnya sampai pucat seperti itu terkena imbas ngidam darimu, harusnya kan cuma pagi hari saat terkena morning sick, tapi kenapa Kibum malah keterusan ya?!" tanya Heechul sedikit heran.

" entahlah..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang acuh tak acuh dan terus memakan kripik pedasnya.

" ya kau harusnya sedikit saja kau khawatir dengan suamimu Kyu, kenapa kau malah terlihat santai sekali dan seakan tidak perduli seperti itu" hardik Kyuhyun ikut menyuarakan kata-kata Dennis juga yang saat ini sibuk menganguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya.

" lalu aku harus apa, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, membuatkan sesuatu nantinya malah akan meracuninya" jawab Kyuhyun membela diri dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal karena di salahkan oleh dua orang menyebalkan yang ada di depannya itu.

Mereka masih asyik berdebat saat tanpa mereka sadari sebuah aktifivas berbahaya tengah terjadi di dapur hingga tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan yang hebat memekakan telinga. Membuat ketiga orang yang masih asyik berdebat itu bungkam seketika dengan ekspresi kaget dan saling menatap bingung menuju kearah dapur.

BBOOOMMM...

dan tak berapa lama sebuah asap hitam tebal mengepul keluar dari arah dapur dimana seorang makhluk kasat mata berwarna hitam sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di dapur mereka. Ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan melirik satu sama lain namun tak terbersit kekhawatiran sedikitpun malah ketiga orang itu terlihat menatap takjub saat melihat pemuda tan yang terlihat semakin absurd berlari kalang kabut berlari bagai orang gila sambil mengenakan celemek pink bergambar hello kitty yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi hitam penuh jelaga dengan wajah yang sama hitamnya dengan cemong-cemong mengelikan pula seraya berteriak-teriak histeris keluar dari arah dapur menuju tempat pemadam api terdekat.

" aaappiii...aaappiii..." teriak makhluk hitam yang tak lain adalah kai yang terlihat seperti sebuah penampakan makhluk gosong sambil berlari menuju benda merah lonjong yang berada di sudut ruangan mengangkatnya dan membawanya menuju ke arah dapur.

Jujur saja membayangkan bentuk Kai yang aslinya saja sudah gosong dan kini bertambah gosong karena jelaga yang menempel di kulit tannya membuat mereka hampir saja meledakkan tawanya, apalagi sikap konyolnya yang berlari kesetanan dengan celemek pink yang terlihat girly sekali sama sekali tidak cocok di kenakan oleh Kai yang memiliki badan kekar, dan pemandangan itu terlihat sangat mengelikan.

" hmpt...apapun yang di masak Kim Jong-un saat ini pasti akan berubah menjadi racun" bisik Dennis bergidik ngeri membayangkannya seraya berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya yang tampak seperti orang idiot saat keluar dari dapur beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kau benar, kasihan sekali orang sial yang akan memakan makanan racunnya nanti, uhg...aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, membuatku sedikit mual saja" balas Heechul ngeri.

Tidak berapa lama Kai keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah piring yang di atasnya eerr~entah apa itu, seperti seonggok gumpalan entah daging atau apapun itu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" apa kau baik-baik saja kai?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat efeck maha dasyat yang di ciptakan Kai hanya demi membuat masakan yang tidak jelas bisa di makan apa tidak seperti itu, bahkan penampakan makanan yang di bawa Kai tepat di hadapannya terlihat bagai sebuah lambaian malaikat pencabut nyawa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri membayangkannya dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda menyedihkan yang Kai bawa di atas piringnya.

" Kai~ah, apa yang meledak?! kenapa bisa meledak seperti itu? apa yang sebenarnya kau masak sih?! Tambah Heechul dengan pertanyaan beruntun ikut mengintrogasi Kai yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan kegelapan pekat di sekujur tubuhnya dan hanya gigi putihnya saja yang bisa mereka lihat dengan normal sebenarnya, Kai terlihat seperti penampakan dan terlihat seperti makhluk abstrak di depan mereka.

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya mencoba memasukan kornet kedalam microwave, tak ku sangka jadinya akan meledak seperti ini" ucap Kai dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Dennis melihat hasil karya Kai dan mengeceknya kenapa kornetnya bisa meledak dan benar saja firasat buruknya terbukti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap bekas kaleng yang ada di bawah masakan aneh yang di buat Kai yang ternyata adalah kornet.

" apa kau memasukan kornetnya langsung bersama dengan kalengnya Kai?!" tanya dennis memastikan.

" tentu saja bukankah aku pintar, itu usaha untuk menghemat waktu setelah satu jam aku tidak bisa menemukan pembuka kalengnya dan aku tidak menyangka jika akan meledak seperti ini!" ucap kyuhyun bangga dan tertawa senang namun sedetik kemdiian Kai mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat sekali kebodohannya.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling menatap dengan binar penuh jenaka dan tanpa menunggu lagi keduanya tertawa keras tanpa bisa di tahan melihat kelakuan konyol pemuda tan yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun dan Heechul memukul kepala Kai pelan secara bersamaan dan berkata,

"BODOH" serempak kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

" yak apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" tanya Kai dengan ekspresi tak terima karena di katai bodoh oleh kedua orang gadis yang berotak setengah itu.

" ternyata otakmu benar-benar sudah bergeser jauh, dimana- mana jika kornet kau masukan berserta kalengnya kedalam microwave pasti akan meledak Kamtjong" jelas Heechul masih terus tertawa keras dan membahana serta melemparkan tatapan mengejek untuk pemuda tan yang terlihat melongoh dengan tatapan kesal.

" dan ini, makanan macam apa ini bisa-bisa orang akan mati jika makan masakanmu Kai, ya ampun terlihat menyedihkan sekali, aku tidak menyangkah kau benar-benar payah dalam urusan dapur" ucap Heechul sekali lagi dan kali ini dia menertawakan serta menghina masakan menyedihkan yang Kai buat dengan susah payah setelah hampir satu jam lebih beberapa di atas meja makan.

" iya...iya...aku juga tak ingin memberikan makanan ini pada Kibummie sayangku, aku tak ingin membunuh suamiku sendiri dan menjadi janda muda, makanya aku meminta kalian berdua datang. Aku ingin Heechullie untuk menyuapkan masakan Kai~ah pada Dennis, Heechullie" ucap Kyuhyun masih tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

" hahaha...APA...TIDAK..." pekik Heechul langsung menghentikan tawa nistanya seketika dengan tatapan yang membelalak kaget, sementara Kai yang mukanya terlihat masam dan tertekuk-tekuk tujuh lipatan langsung terlihat mencerah saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang berencana menistakan kakak pertamanya kekasih Heechul yang dengan sadis mentertawainya.

" apa kau gila, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh calon suamiku, Kyuhyunnie, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH..." teriak Heechul menjerit keras dan berusaha menghalangi kekasihnya sekuat tenaga dari tatapan puppy eyes yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, matilah aku kali ini " bisik Dennis miris dalam hati.

END

huwahaahahaha (ketawa nista) aneh ya...gpp pokoknya jangan lupa reviewnya, Bow~


End file.
